


Last seed of the Senju and Uzumaki blood lines

by DracoDovahkiin21



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Argonian-Naruto, F/F, F/M, Harem, Maledom/Femsub, Metal style Naruto, Mokuton Kin, Mokuton Naruto, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Red-Haired Uzumaki Naruto, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoDovahkiin21/pseuds/DracoDovahkiin21
Summary: In this universe, Minato, Jiraya, and Kushina meet Tsunade in a bar together. After Tsunade and Minato get drunk, they head upstairs together to Tsunade's room. Kushina sees this and take's it as her opportunity to get revenge against those in the leaf village. She knows that leaf village left her family to die during the second great ninja war. Thanks to a time seal that she created that allowed her to look into the past. As well as the future. With Tsunade and Minato drunk, all she would have to do is knock Minato out. Then place a slave seal that she created on Tsunade, allowing her full control of the last Senju. Once under her control Kushina can use a Jutsu that her family created. The Jutsu allows Kushina to gain penis so she can impregnate Tsunade. This is a Jutsu that the Uzumaki invented that would allow females to impregnate each other. With Tsunade under her control and a child created from their joining. She will be able to get revenge against the whole world. Leading to the birth of Naruto Uzumaki Senju.(Just so you guys know in case it wasn't clear. Kushina and Tsunade are going to adopt Kin and Tauya into their clan. When they find them on the streets when they and Naruto are five years old.)





	1. The new beggining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it all begins. Where Kushina initiates her plans for avenging both the Uzumaki and the Senju clans. As well as resurrecting both clans as one clan. Uzumaki and Senju clan. Or Usenju clan for short. The clan of One-Thousand Maelstroms.

Tsunade and Shizune were currently walking through a town to the local bar. After a day of gambling away her cash, all Tsunade wanted to do was drink her sadness away. But as she walked towards the bar. Tsunade couldn't help but wonder about the battle at the valley of the end. Where her grandfather and grandmother fought against Madara Uchiha. As Hashirama defeated Madara, Mito Uzumaki was about to seal the nine-tailed fox into herself. But before she could, the nine-tailed fox yelled: "I will never be contained!" Then before either Hashirama or Mito could stop him. The Nine-Tailed fox exploded into a mass of pure chakra. Preventing his capture and sealing. After that, the nine-tailed fox hasn't resurfaced. Causing everyone to wonder where he could be right now. But Tsunade's thoughts were interrupted when she saw three people that she never thought she would see again. Once she entered the bar, Tsunade saw Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya sitting at the bar drinking together.

"Tsunade is that you? Come and drink with us!" Yelled Jiraiya as he waved her and Shizune over to them. Tsunade wanted to leave right away. But decided to just stay and see what happens.

As Tsunade and Minato began to get drunk. As Jiraiya and Shizune were completely plastered. Kushina looked at Tsunade with a calculating gaze. "This is my best chance to get revenge on Konoha. I know that it was Donzo that betrayed my homeland. So he and everyone that conspired with him will suffer. But Konoha owes me and Tsunade a lot for what happened to our clans. Now I must get my revenge on them for what they did. For they forgot the one rule that went unspoken throughout the world. DON'T! FUCK! WITH! THE! UZUMAKI! OR! THE! SENJU! But in order for me to get my revenge, I need Tsunade and Minato to get drunk. Then while they are drunk, Tsunade will lead Minato up to her room so they can have sex. Then once they are naked, I just need to knock out Minato. Then place the slave seal that I made on Tsunade, and make her my slave. Once that is done, all I need to do is impregnate her myself with my families secret Jutsu. After that, I can take Minato's semen and use it to impregnate myself. Allowing me to bear my future daughter Erza. Then my plans will start to come to fruition." Kushina thought as she saw Minato and Tsunade get more and more hammered.

As Tsunade and Minato became completely drunk. They started to head up to her room. Meaning it was time for Kushina to enact her plan. Tsunade's room Minato and Tsunade were currently naked as the day they were born. Once Minato and Tsunade were on the bed, Kushina came into the room and used a Genjutsu on Minato to knock him out. Once he was knocked out Kushina stripped down naked. Then she climbed on the bed and crawled on top of Tsunade. Tsunade"Kushina what are you..."

But before Tsunade could finish her sentence, Kushina silenced her with a kiss. As Kushina kissed Tsunade, she made a few mand signs activating the Jutsu. Once the Jutsu was cast, a male penis made out of chakra formed over Kushina's crotch. Once it was fully formed, a nine-inch chakra penis came into view. Kushina took her lips off of Tsunade's and looked deep into her eyes. "Now Tsunade. You are going to bear my son. So we can get revenge on those who have wronged our clans." Kushina said as she thrusts her cock into Tsunade's pussy, passed her cervix and into her womb. Once Kushina was in Tsunade she started to thrust in and out of her as fast as she could. As Kushina thrust her chakra cock in and out of Tsunade. Tsunade moaned out like no tomorrow, from the sheer pleasure that she was feeling from Kushina. As Kushina was thrusting her chakra cock into Tsunade's womb.

Shizune game into the room completely drunk. "Lady Tsunade! Could you help me? I don't have a key to our room." Shizune said as she wobbled into the room. But before anything else could happen, Kushina launched three of her chakra chains in Shizune's direction. One closed the door behind her. The second one tor off her clothes, while the third and last one wrapped itself around Shizune. Once the last chain was wrapped around Shizune, Kushina pulled the two empty ones back into herself. While the one that held Shizune brought her over to Kushina. Once Shizune was close enough, Kushina kissed Shizune right on her lips. As Kushina's lips made contact with Shizune's the same slave seal that was put on Tsunade, spread from Kushina's lips. Spreading onto Shizune. Once the seal was finished, the seal formula encircled in the center of Shizune's back. Completing the seal and making Shizune Kushina's slave. Once the seal was set Kushina let Shizune go, allowing her to fall on her but and look up at Kushina.

"Shizune. I want you to let Tsunade lick out your pussy. I'm close to cumming. So I want a show." Kushina said without looking at Shizune as she continued to plow Tsunade. Shizune simply smiled and did what she was told, by her new master. Once Shizune was on top of Tsunade's face. Tsunade immediately started to lick Shizune's pussy. As Tsunade licked Shizune's pussy, Kushina could feel herself reaching her climax. "Here I cum Tsunade! Here comes our child! Here comes the son that you will bear for me!" Kushina yelled as she came inside Tsunade. As Kushina's sperm entered Tsunade's womb, the blond woman also came at the same time. After Tsunade and Kushina finished their climaxes. Shizune also came on Tsunade's face from feeling pleasure.

Once all three girls were finished. Kushina deactivated her Jutsu and got off of Tsunade. That allowed Shizune to fall down between Tsunade's legs and rest. As Tsunade and Shizune fell asleep, Kushina looked at Minato with a smile on her face. Not a smile of love though. She was smiling because now that Tsunade was pregnant. All she needed to do, was take Minato's sperm and inseminate herself with it. Allowing her to become pregnant with their future daughter Erza Uzumaki. (Just in case anyone is wondering. Yes Erza as In Erza scarlet from fairy tail) Kushina summoned a special medical kit, that medical shinobi use to extract semen from males. So that they could artificially inseminate females, that wanted children. However, Kushina summoned the kit, so she wouldn't have to have his, non-Uzumaki penis inside of her. As Kushina placed the needle into Minato's testicles, to extract his semen. She smiled at the future that will unfold from her actions. A future where the Uzumaki clan and the Senju clan, are one clan. One clan that will control the village hidden in the leaves forever. A village where their word is law.

This is what Kushina wants, most of all. Once Kushina had the semen inside the needle, she placed Minato's sperm into the insemination device. Once it was full, Kushina slid it into her pussy, past her cervix, and injected it. Allowing herself to be impregnated with her future daughter. Once everything was complete, Kushina packed away her medical kit. Then grabbed Shizune and brought her to her room. Once she was in her room, she placed Shizune on her bed and went back to Minato and Tsunade. Once she was back, Kushina laid between Minato and Tsunade. She positioned Minato as if he was spooning her, then she started to spoon Tsunade. Once everything was complete, she released the Genjutsu on Minato and fell asleep.

Three months later   
It has been two months after Kushina started to put her plans into motion. After Minato, Kushina, and Tsunade woke up the next morning. They all agreed never to speak about what happened that night. But little did Minato know, that was all apart of Kushina's plan. Once both groups went their separate ways. With Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya going back to Konoha. While Tsunade and Shizune went to stay in a different village, under Kushina's orders. When Kushina got back to the village she began to start the next phase of her plan. Dominate the wives of the current clan heads, and make them her slaves as well. With them under her control, she wouldn't have to worry so much about her children being forced to do anything that would make them into breeding stock for the village.

Inazuka household   
Currently, anyone who would pass by Tsume Inazuka's kitchen would be in for a big surprise. Right now Kushina and her shadow clones were having an orgy with Tsume Inazuka, Hitomi Hyuga, Mina Yamanaka, Mebuki Haruno, Yoshino Nara, and Mikoto Uchiha. Each of these women was being gangbanged by three of Kushina's clones. While the real Kushina had three other girls attending to her, as she watched the show. The first girl Anko Mitarashi was being bounced up and down on chakra cock. While the last two Kurenai and Hana Inazuka were sucking on Kushina's breasts. As Kushina and her clones had their fun with the girls. She could happily see the seals on their back become one with them. Signaling that they belonged to her now. "Alright girls! Let's get this party started! Because now I own all of you!" Kushina yelled as she thrusts into Anko even harder and faster now. As the real Kushina did that. Her clones decided to follow her lead and thrust their chakra cocks into the future mothers harder and faster as well. As this was going on, Tsunade and Shizune who are staying at a nearby town were waiting for Kushina to summon them.

Rock town   
Tsunade and Shizune were waiting for Kushina to summon them, as they stayed inside their hotel room. Tsunade was currently smiling as she had Shizune eat out her pussy. Tsunade was smiling because Kushina's plans were starting to come to fruition. Tsunade was more than happy to go along with her. For you see Kushina's seal has an unintended side effect. If the seal is placed on someone for more then one month, then the person who has the seal on them gains the same ambitions and mindset as the person who placed the seal on them. Since Kushina placed the seal on Tsunade and Shizune, they now feel just like her about the Uzumaki and Senju clans. "You know Shizune. I'm glad that Kushina placed that seal on me." Tsunade said to Shizune as she rubbed her three-month pregnant stomach. Shizune stopped eating her sensei out for a minute and looked up at Tsunade. "I to am glad my master. But why are you exactly happy sensei?" Shizune asked her sensei. Tsunade placed her hand on top of Shizune's head and made her eat her out again. "Because Shizune, now me and Kushina will be able to bring back our clans as one. It's true that normally I wouldn't do something like this. I thought that I would be the last of the Senju clan. However, since Kushina explained what her plan was, I can't help but go along with it. Even if she used a slave seal on us, I'm still happy that she did it."

Tsunade moaned out as she was being pleasured. After a few minutes, Tsunade came on Shizune's face. After a few minutes, Tsunade grabbed Shizune and threw her on to the bed. Then she started to scissor Shizune for a while. But before Shizune and Tsunade could cum, Tsunade stopped as she felt her left hand start to warm up. Tsunade looked at her left hand and saw the ring that Kushina gave her glow. The ring that Tsunade has a seal on her that lets her know where Kushina is. As well away of summoning her when she needs her. Tsunade smiled and stopped scissoring Shizune. That caused Shizune to pout because she didn't cum yet. But she knew that since Kushina was calling them. It was time for the second phase of the plan. To inform Minato, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen about Tsunade and Kushina being pregnant. Tsunade and Shizune got dressed and started to head out to Konoha. For their mission to revive the Uzumaki and Senju clans, has begun.


	2. The truth is showen to the Hokage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade appears at Konoha's gates with Shizune. They both head to the Hokage tower where Kushina is waiting for them. They plan to both enter the Hokage's office and talk to Minato about that night. Kushina will also explain a hidden secret about the males in the Uzumaki clan. How they appear as Humanoid Dragons instead of simple humans.

Side note: Naruto will be wearing Tobirama Senju's armor when he goes to Konoha when he is twelve. Erza will be wearing her default armor like in the anime. Tayuya and Kin will be adopted into the clan when Naruto and Tsunade find them when Naruto and Erza are five years old. Especially since in this universe Tayuya and Kin will have both Uzumaki and Senju clan DNA in them. Tayuya because of her being a direct descendent. Kin because she was injected with Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki's cells when she was still a fetus in her mother's womb by Orochimaru. While only Naruto will have the Metal style bloodline. Both Naruto and Kin will have the Wood style bloodline. Which is now a full-fledged bloodline like the Hyuga clans bloodline. While Tayuya and Erza will have the Chakra chains of the Uzumaki clan. Kin and Tayuya will be wearing Uzumaki clan armor to honor the unity of the Uzumaki clan.

Skills and Weaknesses  
Naruto will have a Katana forged with his Wood-style chakra and a Gunbai. His natural elemental affinities are Earth, Water, Lightning, and Wind. His strength with Wood-style is on pare with Hashirama. Naruto will have the power of Metal style. This will allow him to create and manipulate different types of metal, by combining his affinities of Lightning style and Earth style. He will mainly use Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Fujitsu. He can use Genjutsu but prefers to mainly use that as a distraction method. He uses seals to enhance his strength and the durability of his weapons and armor. As well as use seals for Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. He will have his mother's superhuman strength and perfect Chakra control. He is prideful about his clans, but not arrogant enough to think that he is invincible. While he likes to use Ninjutsu he is mostly a close-range fighter. So he infuses his chakra or elemental affinities into his weapons. Such as Wind with his Gunbai and Lightning with his sword. Naruto may rely more on strength than speed. But he will do everything he can to protect those that he loves.

Metal style Jutsu that I created  
Metal style: Metal hand- This Jutsu creates a giant metallic hand out of the earth. Allowing it to ketch any kind of long-range Jutsu in its palm. Allowing the user to turn it against their opponent.  
Metal style: Metal cannon- This Jutsu turns the Metal hand Jutsu into a literal cannon. Then takes whatever Jutsu that was in its palm, and fires it back at the user's target.

Kin will have a Tanto and a Katana. Her natural elemental affinities are Earth, Water, and Lightning. She will mainly us Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Fujitsu. She mainly uses trap seals that are placed on her body. That way if an enemy lands a hit, they won't get off scot-free. Kin has great chakra control just like Tsunade. She also uses Genjutsu but relies mostly on sound for it. So in order for her to use sound-based Genjutsu, she uses the sounds that her weapons make. By banging them together or against other weapons. Her weakness is her immune system. Because of the experiment performed on her be for birth. While she can use Woord style like Hashirama and Naruto. Her immune system didn't develop properly, so she has to take medicine every week until her immune system fully develops. Making her a mostly long-range fighter. But that doesn't stop her from helping others out.

Tayuya will have a Tanto and a flute. Her natural elemental affinities are Fire and Earth. While she can't normally use Lava-Style. Thanks to a seal that Erza developed, to combine elemental affinities. Tayuya can use lava style. She mainly uses Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Genjutsu. Tayuya uses her fists as a last resort, so her enemies don't know that she has Tsunade's superhuman strength. Tayuya's Genjutsu relies mostly on her flute. As long as she has it her Genjutsu is flawless. Tayuya infuses either pure chakra with her weapons or her Fire affinity with them. To increase their deadliness. However, she has a bad temper, just like Tsunade. Making her a mid-range fighter. But whenever her loved ones are in danger. Nothing will stop her from saving them no matter what.

Erza will have a Space-Time seal on her palms, that will allow her to summon any type of weapon that she has sealed inside them. She will also have multiple armors sealed inside a special Space-Time seal that is on her nape. Her Natural elemental affinities are Water and Lightning. She will mainly use Kenjutsu, Fujitsu, and Ninjutsu. Her skill with Fujitsu is on pare with the greatest of Uzumaki sealing masters. Thanks to her sealing master, she was able to create a seal that allows herself and Tayuya to use the sub-elements that are made up of their primary elements. However, she doesn't have a strong sense with Taijutsu as Naruto and Tayuya does. So that causes her to rely mostly on her weapons. But just like Tayuya, Naruto, and Kin. She will do whatever it takes to help the ones she loves.

Konoha  
It was a peaceful day in Konoha right now. The sun is shining, the sky is a beautiful blue. While the beards were all singing. To most, it was a beautiful day. However, if you were the two Chunin guarding the south gate right now. You wouldn't be so happy right now. For some reason, they could feel like a monster was approaching the village. But it wasn't just any monster. It was Tsunade Senju, with her apprentice Shizune behind her. As Tsunade walked towards the village, the guards could see cracks appearing on the ground with each step. As she passed by the guards, they saw that she was heading straight towards the Hogake's tower. 

Guard one"Oh man. Whatever the Hokage did to piss Tsunade off, I hope that Kami can have mercy on his soul." 

The second guard looked at the first guard"Yay. Because Tsunade won't have any mercy on him." That was all he could say before they both fainted from the fear that they felt.

Inazuku household  
Kushina had just finished up sealing away Anko, Kurenai, and Hana's memories of what happened today. Since she wants her children to claim these three as their own. As Kushina walks out of the clan compound, she sensed that Tsunade was here in Konoha. This caused her to smile and head towards the Hokage's building. That way they could make sure that the elders never know about what is going to happen today.

Hokage Tower  
Minato just felt a chill run down his body. Hiruzen and Jiraiya noticed Minato's discomfort and wondered why he was like that. "Minato my boy, are you alright?" Hiruzen said as he saw Minato cringe from fear. Before Minato could answer, the three shinobi heard loud terrifying noises coming from outside the room. The reason it was so terrifying was that they knew who was coming for them. "Get the hell out of our way!" Tsunade yelled. "We don't care if he was in a meeting with Kami herself! Were still going in there!" Kushina yelled as the two women got closer. Once both women were at the door, all three of the men were beginning to cower at what will happen next. But just when they thought everything was going to be fine. Then the doors burst open with an Anbu ninja shooting past them and outside. With the doors flying with him. Luckily the three men were able to duck under the doors before they were hit by them. As both of the doors were sent after the Anbu.

When all three of the men managed to gain their bearings. They got up and looked at who or what caused this to happen. When they did, all three of the men instantly regretted it. For at the door was a raging Kushina Uzumaki and a furious Tsunade Senju. All three of the men looked at the carnage that both women left on their way to the office. The hallway looked like a hellish monster walked through it. (Considering that Kushina and Tsunade walked through it, they aren't far off) As the secretary ran off, they saw that holes were on the ceiling. Holes were on the walls and the ground. Basically, everything was completely ruined. But once they looked back at Tsunade and Kushina, they began to fear for their lives again. True Shizune was holding on to their shirts, but by the look of the scuff marks behind her. She wasn't doing a good job at all. Minato saw that both women were looking right at him. If looks could kill, Minato knows that he would be a steaming pile of ash right now. Then Kushina pointed her finger at Minato and yelled"You rat bastard! I'm going to rip your balls out through your ass for this!" (I took that line from Naruto hope of the Senju clan.) That caused all three of the men to step back and cover their genitals from imagining her doing that to any of them.

The girls started to walk towards the Fourth Hokage, but just before they got to him, Jiraiya put himself between the women and their target. Depending on who you asked, this was either really brave or extremely stupid. "Now girls I don't know what Minato might have done to you. But I'm sure we can talk this out." Jiraiya said as he looked at the two dangerous women. But before he could do anything, Kushina nailed him in his nuts. Causing him to keel over and the other three men to cover their genitals.

"You are so dead you bastard! Because of you, I'm three months pregnant with your kid. While Tsunade is pregnant with my kid." Kushina yelled as she pointed at Minato. Once she yelled that Hiruzen's eyes became the size of dinner plates. The now recovered Jiriya is stunned. While Minato simply fainted from the news. "Please lady Tsunade, lady Kushina! You both need to relax. If you don't then your babies could get hurt." Shizune said to the two women. Once she said that both women started to calm down, and placed their hands on their stomachs to protect their respected children.

After a minute all three men got their acts together and recovered from their shocks. The first person to react was Minato. "Kushina, your pregnant? But wait how is Tsunade pregnant with your kid?" Minato asked as he as well as Hiruzen and Jiraiya were also confused at that. Kushina was a little annoyed, but she did tell the three men about the Jutsu that the females of her clan created. So they could repopulate the clan, should the males be killed off. Once she was finished all three of the men admitted that that Jutsu is a good idea. Especially if all of the males did die-off from too many battles.

"Minato my boy! You did something every man can only dream of! Having a three-way with two extremely beautiful women!" Jiraiya said to his student. "But one thing does bother me though. Why did you two wait three months to tell us this?" Minato said not caring what his teacher was talking about. "That's because we didn't want the elders to find out about this. After we found out that we were pregnant. So we both decided to watch for when the elders wouldn't be here. That way they wouldn't be able to interfere with us." Kushina said to Minato and the other two. The three shinobi had to agree with her on that. The elders really weren't all that great. If they did know about Kushina and Tsunade being pregnant, then they would do everything that they could to keep them here in the village.  
"But still! Minato you are a legend! To sleep with two sexy women, one of a witch is Tsunade! Man, I am so jealous of you right now. But I suppose Tsunade did like younger men. I guess I never thought she would be such a cougar." Jiraiya explained. After he said that Minato justed sighed at his master's stupidity. While Hiruzen just slapped his face and covered his eyes. That way he wouldn't see someone he considers as a son. To be killed by someone he considers a daughter. "Pervert!" Tsunade yelled as she jumped onto Jiriya like a cougar. Once Tsunade pounced on Jiriya she started to beat the ever-loving crap out of him.

After a few minutes of Tsunade beating the living daylights out of Jiraiya, she finally stopped and got back to talking about her and Kushina's children. "Alright. While Jiraiya lays there. We need to decide what we can do about our children. Because I am not staying here inside this damn village. After I lost almost everything and everyone I care about. I won't lose my baby to this village." Tsunade said to Minato and Hiruzen.

Hiruzen and Minato weren't about to argue with her. But Hiruzen did have a few things that he wanted to say first. "That is understandable Tsunade. But tell me, have you told anyone else about you and Kushina being pregnant?" Hiruzen said to Tsunade. "Other then Shizune, pervert, you, and Minato. Then no. As we said, we wanted to come here on a day that the elders weren't here." Tsunade said as she pointed to everyone that she named. Hiruzen smiled "Good."  
"Good? Why is that Lord Hokage?" Shizune said to the Third Hokage. "It's because of the tremendous effects it will have on the Shinobi world. Both the Uzumaki clan and the Senju clan had many enemies. Even to this day, they are feared for their power. The Uzumaki clan for their power with seals, Wind and Water Ninjutsu. As well as their mastery in Kenjutsu. As for the Senju clan, they may not have had an official bloodline. But that only allowed them to learn more Ninja arts then most if not every other clan. Other than their cousin clan the Uzumaki's. Hashirama Senju and his wife Mito Uzumaki being prime examples of their clan's powers and strength. Now with a child being born from both clans again. Makes him or her a prime target for other villages. Especially if they want to use your child to make an army of Senju's with very high Uzumaki level Chakra reserves. Then theirs the fact that you two alone have made many enemies yourselves. While Minato himself here has made many enemies as well. Put all of that together, and both of your children will be in great danger." After Hiruzen finished his speech, both mothers instinctively wrapped their hands around their stomachs to protect their children from the pain and fear.

"Then what should we do Hiruzen?" Minato said for fear of his child as well as Kushina and Tsunade's child. "What we should do is have Kushina and Tsunade go into hiding until they are ready to give birth. After the babies are born we can have Kushina and Tsunade raise them outside of the village. At least until they become twelve where they can take the ninja test. So they can become full-fledged ninjas of the village. With them being raised outside of the village, no one on the council would be able to tempt the children to their side of things. Especially the Hyuga and the Uchiha, they would do everything that they could to gain the children's favor." Hiruzen said to everyone in the room. 

While Minato might not like the idea of having his child be raised outside of the village. He understood what Hiruzen was saying. With the children raised outside, they couldn't be made into puppets for the village. Especially for the elders, they would do everything that they could to get their claws into them. "Alright. So if that is our plan, then where should we send them until they are ready to give birth?" Minato asked Hiruzen. "Simple. A town that is a few miles away from Konoha named Mihara has been asking for a healer. Since Tsunade and Kushina need to stay low, they can live there until they are ready to give birth. We have regular patrols go by the village, so it is relatively safe. They can also train someone there so the farming town can have their own healer to help them. Tsunade, go to the hospital and get some medical supplies, then you and Kushina can be on your way with Shizune." Tsunade and Kushina looked at each other and agreed to it. However, before they left Kushina had one last thing to say.

Kushina coughed and gained everyone's attention "Before we go. I need to tell you two about a secret bloodline that runs in the Uzumaki clan." Once she said that all eyes. Except for Jiraiya's who was still in pain was on her. "As you all know the Uzumaki clan is the cousin clan to the Senju clan. What you don't know is how that happened. Long ago when the heires of the third generation of the Senju clan was almost about to be killed. She was saved by a wind dragon and brought to the island that is now known as Uzu. After some time the Dragon and the Senju heiress had a son together. Their son became the first Uzumaki. But He also gained the appearance of his father. Basically, because the dragon was a male all males in the Uzumaki clan look like humanoid dragons. While the females gain the same endurance as both the mother and the father. But all Uzumaki's have the same high-level chakra reserves thanks to our draconic heritage."

Once Kushina finished, everyone was surprised by the Uzumaki's full origin story. But before anyone could ask any more questions. Kushina and Tsunade began to leave so they can get what they need for their trip. "Wait before you three leave. Take one of my Kuni, that way in case you are in any danger, at least I can get there quickly." Minato said as he handed Kushina one of his Kuni. Kushina smiled at Minato and took the Kuni without question. Once they were gone Minato and Hiruzen were left alone, with a still injured Jiriya on the floor.

"These are interesting times that we are living in. Arent they Minato my boy." Hiruzen said as he smoked his pipe. "Yay I have to agree with you on that Hiruzen. To learn that you have a child and that two strong clans are going to be coming back really puts you through a loop." Minato said as he finally managed to collect all of the information. But as both of the Hokage were about to leave. They hear Jiriya moan in pain on the floor.

"Minato. Could you take Jiriya to the hospital? That way to doctors can at least, TRY. To get him all fixed up." Hiruzen said as he pointed to the beaten and bloodied Jiriya on the ground. Minato simply sighed and took Jiriya to the hospital to get fixed up. But if both of the ninjas are going, to be honest with each other. Only Tsunade would be able to fully heal Jiraiya in his current state. Which leads both ninja to think that Jiriya might have a secret bloodline, that lets him survive all these harsh beatings. 

But right now is wait for the coming of a new age. 

The age of the Uzumaki, Senju clan.


	3. The birth of the two heirs and the Fox attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another six months on October tenth, Naruto and Erza are finally born. But on their day of birth, the Nine-tailed fox attacks after all this time. lead by a masked man with a Sharingan. (By the way, if you guys are wondering why I'm having Naruto master the art of sealing. It's because after I learned what Naruto's clan could do, I was pissed that Naruto never learned any kind of sealing Jutsu in the canon universe! Naruto's clan were masters in the art of sealing, for crying out loud! To know that he never learned any kind of sealing Jutsu just angers me! I mean for crying out loud! Not even Jiraiya taught him any kind of sealing Jutsu! Not a single one! That is why I'm going to make Naruto a master of Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu.)

Spoiler alert. Skip if you don't want to know  
In the future chapters either 5 or 6, a clan of ebony-skinned Kumo Kunoichi will attack Naruto and his family. They see Naruto training with his wood style and metal style. So they decide to try and capture him so they can gain the Raikage's favor. But they will be defeated by Naruto and his family. Once they are beaten Tsunade and Kushina strip them naked and train them to be loyal to them and their children. I got this idea from a hentai manga called fieldwork. Don't like it, don't read.

Erza's Sub-Elemental armor  
Obsidian armor is also known as Lava style armor- (It basically is a black version of Erza's Flame Emperess armor. The only difference is that this armor has a lions head on the chest piece. That when opens can shoot out lava, or allow Erza to use her Obsidian sword) This armor allows Erza to summon and control Lava thanks to the Lava Sub-Element seal. She also has an Obsidian hilt. That when stuck into Lion's mouth on her armor, it gains a blade made of pure lava. (I got the idea for this armor when I was watching steven universe and they formed Obsidian.)

Gale armor- Scaled armor that allows Erza to used Gale style Jutsu. With this armor, she can blast laster beams out of any part of her body. As well as allowing her to move twice as fast then she normally would.

Wood-style armor- This wooden samurai armor allows Erza to create large, trees that can crush her enemies. As well as wood-style weapons that while are blunt, are extremely durable and can withstand Tsunade's strength and Kushina's chakra chains.

Explosion style armor- (Her purgatory armor) This armor allows Erza to create massive explosions that can decimate anything she aims them at. Erza aims the explosions through her palms or her fists. She even uses the sword that goes with the armor, to create explosives blasts with each swing. 

Ice style armor- (Adamantine armor) This armor allows Erza to create large barriers of ice. Her shield allows her to create an ice mirror, that reflects all Elemental Ninjutsu. Her armor also allows her to summon large spikes of ice to pierce her enemy's defenses. It can even release a large burst of Ice chakra to freeze over the area.

Magnet style armor-(Heaven's wheel armor) This armor allows Erza to fly and control all metal objects. With this armor, she can not only manipulate her own weapons. But her opponent's weapons, forcing them to attack either themselves. Or their own allies. 

Boil style armor-(Black wing armor) This armor allows Erza to create large amounts of corrosive mist around herself. Her we Boil style sword allows her to pierce her enemies, and corrode them from the inside out. Her mist armor even lets her turn her entire body into, mist. This allows her to bypass any non-barrier type defenses.

Scorch style armor-(Giant armor) This armor allows Erza to create large balls of scorch fire. That she can telekinetically control, from large distances. The large samurai war hammer that she uses with it. Lets her smash enemies with a Scorch infused hammer smash. When she smashes her hammer on the ground, a large dome of scorch fire erupts from the impact.

Tsunade and Kushina's pregnant months

Tsunade, Shizune, and Kushina were able to help out the small town during the past few months that they were there. They even managed to help a few girls learn medical ninjutsu so they could start their own clinic in the village. They did very well during the last six months Tsunade and Kushina's pregnancy. However, when their stomachs started to show, they used a Genjutus to hide their stomachs. But it wasn't all as easy as they would have liked.

To be more exact, when the council asked why Tsunade returned to Konoha. And why both Tsunade and Kushina marched their way into the Hokage's office. Thankfully Minato and Hiruzen managed to come up with a good excuse for that. They told the council that Jiriya created a new draft for his Icha Icha paradise books. This one was about two lesbian lovers, that were from now near-extinct clans, that fell in love with one another to combine their clans into one. The first one was a red-headed ninja that was almost exactly like Kushina. While the second one was a blond medical ninja, that could heal any illness, who resembled Tsunade to much. When Kushina and Tsunade managed to put two and two together, they stormed into the office and beat the living daylights out of Jiraiya. They even told him to destroy the book, or they would castrate him. After hearing that the council didn't ask again. Since they all know too well what Jiraiya was like. Especially after Minato the Fourth Hokage came to the hospital dragging a disfigured Jiraiya into the medical word. When they saw that, they let the subject go.

During the past few months, Tsunade and Kushina were visited by Jiraiya, Minato, and Hiruzen. The three ninjas would use Minato's Time-Space Ninjutsu to travel their once a week to make sure that the girls were ok. But whenever they went to check up on the girls, their moods would be random. The first week they visited Tsunade and Kushina they were as happy as can be. But the next time they visited them, both Kushina and Tsunade were balling their eyes out. It was difficult for the three male ninjas to tell when Kushina and Tsunade would be happy as can be. So sad they just cry their eyes out. Or so angry that they will kill anyone who gets in their way.

However, there was a pattern that Shizune managed to figure out for herself. Whenever Hiruzen would visit, Tsunade and Kushina would be sad. So Hiruzen and Shizune would have to deal with that. While whenever Minato and Jiraiya would visit, both women would be as angry as a mother bear. One example would be when Minato and Jiraiya visited during Kushina and Tsunade's first trimester. Jiraiya had the unfortunate idea to tell Kushina and Tsunade, that their breasts had increased in size from doing to them being pregnant. Now normally comments as that would only annoy them. But with their hormones being out of control, it only led to both Kushina and Tsunade pummelling Jiraiya within an inch of his life. 

Month five  
Kushina and Tsunade were currently laying on the bed that they sleep naked. While Shizune was using some medical Ninjutsu to check the genders of the babies. Kushina did tell Tsunade that her baby would be a boy, while her child was going to be a girl. But Tsunade wanted to know for sure what the babies' genders were. After a few minutes, Shizune was done with the analysis. "Well good news Lady Tsunade, Lady Kushina was right. You will be having a son. While lady Kushina will be having a girl." Shizune said to Tsunade.

"That's good to know. Now I'll be more prepared for what the council might throw our way." Tsunade said as she rubbed her stomach. "I told you Tsunade. But even with my seal, I was only able to see important parts of the future. Not everything." Kushina said as she grabbed Shizune's head and made her eat out her pussy. "That's alright Kushina. Even if you were only able to see a few things, it's better that we know now. Then know when it's too late." Tsunade said as she put on her strap-on and started to plow Shizune from behind. As Shizune moaned from both of her masters having their way with her. Tsunade and Kushina talked about their plans for the future.

"The only thing I know for sure is that our son's name will be Naruto. While my daughter's name will be Erza. Then when our children are five years old. We will find two more children who are descendants of the Uzumaki and Senju clan." Kushina said to Tsunade. "But how? I thought that we were the last of both clans." Tsunade spoke with a surprised tone. "I don't know. But I do know that even if they aren't our children. They will still be a part of our family." Kushina moaned out as she came on Shizune's face. After an hour Kushina and Tsunade were finished. Once they were done. Tsunade and Kushina put Shizune at the foot of the bed. While both of them laid at the top and went to bed.

Month Nine  
It was now the ninth month of Kushina and Tsunade's pregnancy. Meaning both of them are ready for the babies to be born. But no one was more happy for the babies to be born, then Jiraiya and Minato. That way they wouldn't have to deal with the mood swings anymore. Because every time Kushina and Tsunade were mad, they would be sent through a wall or face planted into the ground. But now that the time has come. Both the three men and the three women are ready for this.  
Konoha hospital  
Inside a secure part of the hospital, yelling could be heard. If the walls didn't have sound barrier seals on them. Preventing any noise from leaving the room. Because inside the room both Kushina and Tsunade were giving birth. Tsunade and Kushina were yelling outswears like crazy. "Damint get this kid out of me!" Tsunade yelled as Shizune was helping with the delivery. "I'm in the same boat as you are Tsunade! So you better believe, that I'm in just as much pain as you are!" Kushina yelled to Tsunade as a shadow clone of Shizune was helping her out.

As Kushina and Tsunade were giving birth, Minato was holding both of their hands. But as he did that, he could feel both of his hands being crushed by both of the women. "Um, girls. My hands are being crushed." Minato said in some great pain. But Tsunade and Kushina didn't listen to him. "You try to give birth and then we'll talk, you blond bastard!" Both Kushina and Tsunade yelled at Minato. Shizune"Please lady Tsunade, and lady Kushina! You can kill the Hokage later. But right now I need both of you to please push one more time. The babies are almost out." Shizune and her clone yelled to both women. Both women yelled and gave one more push. Then once they pushed silence filled the room as two young newborn babies breathed out their first breaths. Shizune wrapped the boy up in a blue blanket. While the clone of Shizune put the girl in a pink blanket. "Congratulations lady Tsunade. Your son looks to be perfectly healthy and lady Kushina, your daughter is perfectly healthy as well. They also both have beautiful red hear." Shizune said as she gave Tsunade her son and gave Kushina her daughter.  
Once Tsunade and Kushina held their respective children in their arms, they smiled at their children. "Oh Kushina, our son is so beautiful," Tsunade said as she looked at her child. As Tsunade held her son the others looked at what Naruto looks like. When Minato, Hiruzen, and Jiraiya got a look at Naruto they were amazed at his appearance. Naruto was completely reptilian, just like a dragon. His scales are a bluish-black. The horns on his head are red like Kushina's hear. While his eyes are as blue as the sky itself on a clear day.

"Amazing. I had no idea that this child would look exactly like a dragon. But then again Kushina did say that the males of her clan look exactly like dragons." Jiraiya said out loud.  
"Don't be so surprised Jiraiya. With what Kushina told us the males have reptilian bodies. While the females have strong bodies and dense skin." Hiruzen said as he admired how his new grandson in everything but blood looks. Never in his life would he have thought that he would see an actual Dragon. 

Minato looked at his daughter and at Tsunade and Kushina's son, he smiled at them and hoped that they both could live a nice life. After he was done looking over his daughter and Naruto. He couldn't help but feel proud of being a father, not just for his daughter but for Naruto as well. Since he was there when Naruto was conceived. "I can't believe both of these beautiful children are here. I'm so happy." Minato said as he cried tears of joy. "Alright lady Tsunade and lady Kushina. I'm going to give both of you some medicine so you can fall asleep. That way your bodies can heal from the strain of giving birth." Shizune said as she injected some sleeping medicine into Kushina and Tsunade. Once Kushina and Tsunade were asleep, Shizune brought both Naruto and Erza to the maternity ward to check their health. Shizune would make sure only she would hold Erza and Naruto. Making sure that no one knew who they were.

Once Shizune was gone, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen left the room as well. Once they were outside, Minato placed a blood seal on the door. That way only Shizune, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, and himself could enter the room.

"This has been a truly interesting day. How do you feel Minato, my boy?" Hiruzen said with a smile on his face. Minato smiled with pride"I feel very good. Knowing that I have a daughter. As well as knowing that Kushina and Tsunade's clans will once again live. It brings a smile to my face seeing such beauty." Jiraiya smiled at his student"Good to know Minato. Hey, what do you say we go to your place and open up that sake that you've been keeping for a special occasion? Can't get any more special than this." However before they could celebrate, an Anbu wearing a dog mask came running towards them.

As the Anbu came into the hospital Dog told the Hokage that they were under attack. Minato asked who was attacking them right now. He told them that it was the Nine-Tailed fox. Once Dog said that Minato, Hiruzen, and Jiraiya fallowed Dog as fast as he could. 

Konoha outskirts  
On the outskirts, the oldest of the current Ninjas were keeping the Nine-Tailed fox at bay the best that they could. However, with every attack they send at it, the fox almost instantly heals from 'his' wounds. This simply annoys the fox as 'he' swings 'his' tails at the ninja. Causing many ninjas to die with each swing. But as the shinobi were holding off the nine-tailed fox. Hiruzen and Jiraiya were on top of the Hokage mansion. They were waiting for Minato to arrive. He told them to wait for him since he has a plan to deal with the might fox

Konoha Hokage Mansion

"I hope Minato has a good plan. Or else we are going to be in big trouble." Hiruzen said as the fox started to get closer. "Don't worry sensei. Minato knows what he's doing. I just hope he makes it in time." Jiraiya said to his old teacher as the fox began to creep closer. After a few minutes, Minato appeared in front of them. But what surprised them was that he was holding Naruto and his daughter Erza. "Minato. Why do you have Erza and Naruto with you?" Hiruzen asked his successor. When Minato looked at them, he explained that he is going to use the Reaper death seal that the Uzumaki clan created. To seal the Yang half of the Nine-Tailed Fox, into Naruto. While the Yin half will go into Erza.

Before Minato or Hiruzen could stop him, Minato was already gone. He left on Gamabunta to stop the might fox. The moment Minato left, a light emitted from the Nine-Tailed Fox, and it disappeared. Once it was gone, Hiruzen and Jiraya left to see what happened.

Konoha Outskirts  
Hiruzen and Jiraya were the only two to arrive at the center of the light. When they got there what they saw saddened them. They saw Naruto and Erza crying on an altar. While Minato was lying dead on the ground. When both of the men reached the infants, they saw the seals on their stomachs. "This is not going to go well with the council, we need to figure something out," Jiraya said as he picked up Erza. "Then we won't tell them. As far as they are concerned the Nine-Tailed Fox is gone. That is it. We'll simply say that Minato sealed the fox away somewhere it won't harm us." Hiruzen said as he picked up Naruto. "I hope that they don't get too curious. Because if they do, we might have a problem." Jiraya said as he looked at his old teacher. "I will handle it. Just get Tsunade, Shizune, Kushina, and their children out of Konoha." Hiruzen said as he gave Naruto to Jiraya. Once Jiraya had both kids he headed to the hospital. While Hiruzen headed to the council chamber to deal with them.

Hospital  
Before Hiruzen went to the council chamber to deal with their bullshit. He knew that Kushin and Tsunade had to be told first. Right now he was outside their room wondering what he should tell them. Since he knows never to anger either an Uzumaki or a Senju woman. Let alone both at the same time. But after a few minutes, he regrew his balls and entered the room. When he entered he saw that Kushina and Tsunade were wide awake and had worried looks on their faces. "Sensei what happened? We heard a lot of noise in our sleep." Tsunade said with a worried look. "Are our babies alright?!" Kushina said with true fear in her voice for the first time in her life. Hiruzen simply took a breath and told them what happened while they slept. When he got to the part about the Nine-Tailed Fox attacking the village they grew even more worried. "But don't worry your children are safe and sound. However in order for Minato to save the village. Had to seal the Yang half of the Fox inside Naruto. While He sealed the Yin half inside Erza, so he could save us all. Using the reaper death seal." Hiruzen said with some worry in his voice.

The second he said that both Tsunade and Kushina started to blast Killer intent like no tomorrow. Feeling both Tsunade and Kushina's killer intent caused Hiruzen to nearly crap his pants. "That bastard did what?!" Tsunade yelled with great ferocity. "He should be lucky that he is dead right now. Or else I would slaughter him right now!" Kushina said as the ground started to crack underneath Kushina and Tsunade. Luckily before they could go on a rampage, Hiruzen started to calm them down. "Please, girls don't go crazy. Naruto and Erza are safe and sound. I can take you to them right now." Hiruzen said causing the two new mothers to calm down enough, not to kill anyone. 

Once Tsunade and Kushina were dressed they headed to the compound to see their babies. When they saw that their babies had seals on their stomachs. Their furry began to know no bounds. "Damn that stupid bastard!" Was all Kushina and Tsunade could think as they held their respective babies in their arms to keep them safe.

Two days later  
During the past two days, the village was starting to recover and rebuild. During that time Hiruzen became the Hokage again. It was a bittersweet time. Hiruzen even gathered the people and told them about how Minato sacrificed himself. He told the people that Minato used a special sealing Jutsu created by the Uzumaki clan to seal the fox in a place far away from Konoha. Where it won't hurt them ever again. After he told the people that, all of the civilians cheered. However, the ninja that knew about sealing knew that the Hokage wasn't telling the whole truth. More specifically Donzo and the village elders. Since they were Tobirama's students they knew that Hiruzen wasn't telling them something.

Uzumaki/Senju compound  
Hiruzen was addressing the people. A naked Tsunade was making a meal for the road, while she was having her ass eaten out by a naked Mikoto. "Oh, Mikoto. You know just how to eat a woman out." Tsunade moaned out. As Tsunade was doing that Shizune was breastfeeding both of the children. While Kushina who is only wearing a white shirt was sitting on a love seat while a naked Tsumae Inuzuka was eating her pussy out while only wearing a dog collar. With a leash attached to the collar, being held by Kushina. "Alright. With both Naruto and Erza as Jinjuriky, we need to leave more than ever now. But before we go, I am going to give all of you some last orders." Kushina said to the rest of her slave-girls who were kneeling before her. "Hitomi. Mikoto. I want both of you to keep an eye on your clans. With what happened they will no doubt take advantage of what happened and gain as much power as possible." Both women bowed their heads to their master as she gave them orders. "Mina, Yoshino, and Mebuki. You three are going to keep an eye on the military of this village. With how many ninjas we lost a few days ago, we will need to know what to know exactly how strong the village is when we take over." The three women also bowed to their master. Knowing that she will want to know everything about the military.

"And finally Tsume." Kushina looked down at Tsume as she stopped eating out her master. "You are going to be my spy and assassin on the council. With your strong hearing, nothing will escape your ears. While your ability to control dogs will allow us to use dogs to make 'Accidents' happen." Tsume smiled at her master and went back to eating Ksuhina out. After a few minutes, Kushina came inside Tsume's mouth, allowing her pet dog to taste her master's fluids. Once Kushina finished cumming, Tsunade came into the living room with Mikoto right behind her. "Are you enjoying yourself Kushina?" Tsunade said as she sat down and let Mikoto eat her out. "Very much so. With my slave seal, these girls are completely under our control. That also means that we can influence their clans and make it beneficial for us." Kushina said to her new lover Tsunade. After a few hours, the girls got dressed and left. While Tsunade, Kushina, and Shizune got ready and started to head out.

A half an hour before they were going to leave, Hiruzen and Jiraya came to the compound to see them off. As well as to give them the news about the village.

Living room  
"Well Tsunade, I guess its time for you five to leave," Hiruzen said to Tsunade as she held Naruto. While Kushina was holding Erza and Shizune was holding a few scrolls that have Uzumaki and Senju clan Jutsu's in them. "Yes, it is time for us to go sensei. But before we go, how did it go with the village." Tsunade asked so she could know what to expect if the news of her children being Jinjuriky. Since after she and Kushina were told about their precious babies becoming Jinjurikys they wanted to resurrect Minato just to kill him all over again. Even though they wanted their children to become strong, they didn't want it at the cost of everyone they know hating them. Even though Hiruzen explained to them why Minato did it, they both still despise the man and hope he is in eternal pain forever.

"I told them that Minato sealed the fox away in an area far away from Konoha. Thankfully the civilians bought it. But most of the Shinobi, as well as the villiage elders and Danzo, don't believe me. Danzo and the elders want to know who the fox is sealed into." Hiruzen said, causing both of the mothers to hold their children tighter and more worried. As well as hating Minato even more, if that was even possible. Since if the elders get their hands on their children. Then they would be turned into weapons. Something they wouldn't let happen.

Shizune didn't understand why he would tell them that though."But lord Hokage. If you told the people about Naruto and Erza's lineage. Wouldn't they be accepted?" She said with a hopefull voice. However, Hiruzen wasn't as hopeful as she was. "I'm afraid not Shizune. Even if I told them that they would no doubt still want blood for what happened. Not only that bu the enemies that Tsunade, Kushina, and Minato have gained over the years would want them dead even more. So it wouldn't matter what I said, the children would still be in grave danger." Hiruzen said with sadness in his voice.

Hearing this caused the three women to make sure that they would always know where Naruto and Erza are at all times.

"But before you go. Why is Shizune carrying those scrolls? More importantly, the scrolls that have wood-style Jutsu in them." Hiruzen said with a puzzled look on his face. Knowing that it would be best to simply get it out of the way now. Kushina decided to tell Hiruzen a small truth about the scrolls.

"The reason we are bringing the scrolls with us is simple. I believe that Naruto here may awaken the wood-style bloodline and make it into a full bloodline limit." Kushina said to Hiruzen. But before the old man could say anything she held up her hand so she could finish. "The reason why I think this is because Tsunade and I have discovered how bloodlines work. Thanks to our research we discovered that bloodlines first start out as mutations in a clan. Prime examples of this are the Uchiha clan and the Kaguya clan. Since only one-fourth of the Uchiha clan can use the Sharingan. While only a select few in the Kaguya clan can use the Dead bone pulse bloodline limit. The reason why those few can use their clan's bloodlines is that the genetics that allows them to use it finally stabilized inside their ancestors. Now knowing this brought me to believe that Naruto will awaken the wood-style bloodline. Since Tsunade, her brother, and her father didn't awaken it. That means Naruto can awaken the bloodline of the First Hokage, causing wood-style to become a true bloodline limit. So we're bringing these scrolls with us, just in case our research is actually right." Kushina said to a now stunned Hiruzen.

After a few minutes, Hiruzen got over his shock and began to think this through. If what Kushina and Tsunade said is true, then Naruto will need to be kept secret even more so now. Since the wood-style of the First Hokage is so revered and how powerful it was. That means Naruto could create a new clan of Wood-style users that could become as strong as Hashirama. If not at least close to the First Hokage's strength given enough training. Knowing this, Hiruzen will have to keep this under wraps. At least until Naruto and Erza are strong enough to protect themselves.

Once Hiruzen and the women were done talking they went their separate ways. Hiruzen went to the Hokage tower. While the three women left to a secret home that Minato had set up for them at the edge of Fire country near a remote town. Where they could raise Naruto and Erza in secret, and train them to become strong ninjas. As they parted ways Shizune voiced her concerns over something that was obvious to her. "Why didn't lord Jiraya see us off?" Tsunade looked at her apprentice as the kept walking. "He had to meet up with some of his contacts. Since the attack from the fox. Konoha is going to be weak for a while. So he and Hiruzen are going to do everything that they can to keep our enemies from knowing exactly how much we suffered during the attack. Or at least they are going to try." Tsunade told her apprentice as they left through the south gate of Konoha.

Knowing that their adventures have only just begun.


	4. Growing up and gaining new family members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be about the first six years of Naruto and Erza's lives. How they learn about their abilities. How they start to train and become stronger. How they gain two new family members. How they bond with one another and accept each other. Because even if they argue with one another, they will always have each other's backs. 
> 
> While that goes on, the females that Kushina took control of start to take control of the Kunoichi of their clans.

Homestead year one  
Tsunade, Kushina, and Shizune were currently taking care of two little adorable babies. Both of them are redheads and have lots of energy. Which is apparent as they are currently crawling all over the floor. Tsunade was chasing after Erza as she crawled all over the living room floor. While Kushina was chasing after Naruto as he crawled over the Kitchen floor. "Ha, ha, ha." Was all Naruto and Erza could say as they were chased around by their mothers. After a few seconds, Tsunade and Kushina managed to catch their respective child.

"You two are so energetic. But then again with us being your parents. I'm not all that surprised." Kushina said as she and Tsunade sat down on the couch in the living room. It has been over five months since Naruto and Erza have been born. But in those five months, Naruto and Erza have already learned to crawl and walk around the house. As Kushina and Tsunade held Erza and Naruto in their arms, Shizune and Tonton were making sure that the house was properly taken care off.

"Lady Tsunade, Lady Kushina. Are Naruto and Erza ok? They are just so active." Shizune asked with a sweet voice. Ever since Erza and Naruto were born, they have been a huge handfull. Whenever the three older girls looked away for just a few seconds, the two babies would get up to something. One time they were making dinner, and Naruto and Erza were trying to climb up the stairs and almost fell down. But thankfully Kushina noticed them and quickly grabbed them before they could fall. After that, they all agreed to keep an eye on the babies at all times.

"They are just fine. However, I can't shake this feeling that someone is watching us." Tsunade said as she looked around. "That's because Jiraya is up on the ceiling watching us," Kushina said as she pointed at the ceiling and then Jiraya appeared. "Man Kushina. I gotta remember that you Uzumaki are all sensory type ninja." Jiraya said as he rubbed the back of his head. Once he knew that he was found out, he fell to the floor and landed on his feet. "What are you doing here pervert. Trying to catch us without our clothes on." Tsunade said as she and Kushina held their babies close to them so Jiraya's perviness would infect them.

"Tsunade, please don't just assume why I'm here. Even though it would have been a great thing to see," Jiraya said like it wasn't weird or anything like that. That caused all three of the women to growl at him. While both of the babies looked at each other wondering what is happening. "Ok, ok. But I do have a reason for being here. I have some major information that you all need to know about." Jiraya said with a serious voice now. When the girls heard the tone shift in his voice, they knew that it was serious. 

"Listen to me Hime. There is a new organization calling them the Akatsuki. Apparently, they only have six people right now. But make no mistake, each one of them is an S ranked ninja in their own right." Jiraya said to the mothers. When they heard that each one of them is S ranked, it caused them to grow worried. "From what my contacts have told me, they are looking for the Jinjuriky. But to be more specific, they are after the Tailed Beasts that are the Jinjuriky hold inside their bodies."

When Jiraya said that, Shizune looked at Tsunade and Kushina and saw that they were clutching their babies to their chests. As if to protect them from any and all danger that could come their way. "But don't worry, they don't know about Naruto and Erza are Jinjuriky. However, you should still be careful. The Akatsuki wear black robes with red clouds on them. As well as wearing straw hats that cover their faces and have bells around the edges. They also travel in pares, if you see one of them, then the other one isn't too far behind. Even with how strong you two are, you both can't protect Shizune, Naruto, and Erza at the same time. So be careful."

Once JIraya was done speaking, he left in a puff of smoke, letting the three women think about what to do in the near future. Especially when they start to train Naruto and Erza. But for right now they need to make sure that Erza and Naruto are properly fed. 

Later that Night Kushina and Tsunade placed Naruto and Erza in their crib and went to bed. But as they slept in the same bed together, Tsunade became worried for her children. "Kushina. Do you think that the Akatsuki will come after Naruto and Erza?" Tsunade said with a worried voice. "I won't lie. It is possible that they may come for them if Naruto does awaken the Wood-style bloodline. But if we train them properly, we won't need to worry so much. So don't worry, we have plenty of time to prepare." Kushina said in a soothing tone. As Kushina calmed Tsunade down, they started to fall asleep next to each other.

Konoha  
As Tsunade and Kushina slept, Tsume was gathering all of the females of her clan to a secret meeting. They were currently gathered inside the main compound. Once all of the females were gathered together, Tsume ordered all of the females of the clan to strip naked. The females were confused at first, why they should do that. Then Tsume explained that she had a seal that was gifted to her by Kushina. That, when placed on them, would double their chakra reserves. She demonstrated this by stripping naked herself and showed them the seal that was on her left but cheek. When she showed them the seal she flared her chakra and the other females were amazed at how much chakra their clan leader had. They saw that her chakra reserves are now double then it originally was. Following their leader's footsteps, they stripped as well and placed the seals on the same area as their clan head did. Once every female had the seal placed on them, they activated the seals. However, instead of simply becoming stronger, the seals took over their brains. Causing them to gain new memories. Memories of becoming subservient to those with Uzumaki and Senju blood in their veins.  
"Now my fellow Inazukas, who do we belong to?" Tsume asked knowing the answer. And everyone yelled out "To lady Kushina and Lady Tsunade." Tsume smiled knowing that the plan that her master came up with is going so smoothly. However, the other girls that her master Kushina would have to wait before taking control of the females of their respective clans. Since Tsume was already the clan head and they weren't it would take longer for them.

Three weeks later Tsume had the males of the clan moved into a separate area. That way Tsume would be able to keep the females under control, just like her masters ordered her to. The males asked why she was doing this. Her answer was, that the males of her clan had become weak, while the females were stronger. So to punish them, they lost much of their clan privileges. Many of the males said that she was wrong. So to prove what she said was correct, she defeated each of the males on her own. Showing that she was right. However, the actual reason was to keep the males away from the females, so she could train them for the pleasure of her masters and their children.

Year two

Tsunade and Kushina were currently walking through the village that they lived nearby. However, no one could tell that they were actually Tsunade and Kushina. The moment that they arrived at the house, Kushina placed Genjutsu seals on all five of them, these seals made them look like normal people that no one would recognize. Especially Naruto. When they decided on what Naruto would look like, they didn't know exactly what he should look like. So, in the end, they decided that he should look like a baby version of Minato with red hair. Red hair because the feathers on his head are red. Right now as they walked through the village, Kushina who was disguised as a woman with brown hair. While Tsunade is disguised as a woman with black hair. They were currently under the cover as a lesbian couple. Which considering that both women are bisexual its pretty much the truth. While Shizune as Kushina's younger sister, who watches over their children.  
As they walked through the village Kushina and Tsunade looked at the stalls to see what they could do for dinner tonight. "What do you think we should do for dinner tonight May?" Tsu said to the brown-haired women. "I'm not sure Tsu. Maybe we should do a ham." The brown-haired women said to the black-haired women. You see Both Kushina and Tsunade decided to take on fake names while they are here in the village. Tsunade decided to take on the name of Tsu. While Kushina decided to take the name May as her name. Making it more difficult for people to tell who they actually were.

As they walked through the village to buy some ingredients for dinner tonight. Kushina sensed that something wasn't right. She turned her head to the left to see that someone was following them. Tsunade noticed Kushina looking back and did the same. When she saw the cloaked figure following them, she just acted normal.  
"You see that Tsunade?" Kushina asked. "Yes. But who could it be?" Tsunade said as they kept walking. The dark figure continued to fallow them. After a few minutes, Kushina and Tsunade walked down a dark alleyway. Then as the dark figure followed them down the alleyway, Tsunade grabbed it and pined the person against the wall. Kushina held a Kunai against the person's neck and whispered: "Who are you?" The cloaked figure took off their hood and to their surprise. It was Mikoto who was following them.

"Lady Kushina and Lady Tsunade. I'm sorry that I didn't contact you before coming here. But it is urgent. The Uchiha clan is going to cause a dangerous hindrance to your plan." Mikoto said to both of her masters in a frantic tone. When Kushina and Tsunade heard the direness in her voice. They knew that something wasn't right. So they let Mikoto go and brought her to their house where Shizune was looking after Naruto and Erza.

Household  
As soon as they got to the house they saw that Shizune walking downstairs from putting Erza and Naruto to bed for their nap. "How are Naruto and Erza doing Shizune?" Kushina said as she went into the kitchen to put the groceries away. "They are doing just fine. Even though they have a lot of energy, once they close their eyes they are out like a light." Shizune said with a thankful tone. Since she had to watch them very closely since they love to crawl basically anywhere inside the house. Once all the groceries were put away, Kushina and Tsunade sat down on the couch inside the living room. While Mikoto kneeled down before them. Kushina told Mikoto to take off her cloak and tell them about her information.  
When Mikoto took off her cloak Tsunade gave a lustful smile. Since Mikoto was only wearing the uniform that Tsunade assigned to her to wear.

Mikoto was currently wearing the only color with the Uzumaki symbol on it. Leather boots, skintight gloves that go up to her elbows. While the only thing that was on her torso was a black dominatrix outfit that showed them ber breast pussy and her ass. She always wears this, but thanks to a Genjutsu seal that Kushina placed on her back, only Uzumaki's and Senju's can see what she really looks like. "Yes, this suits you perfectly Mikoto," Kushina said as she licked her lips.

Mikoto blushed at her masters, however, she still had to give them her report. "Lady Kushina. I used the blood clone Jutsu to leave a copy of myself so I can meet you. I fear that my clan is going to defect from Konoha in a few years. They have started to talk about preparing a coup-de-ta. More specifically they plan to have my oldest son Itachi become the next Madara Uchiha. Then once he is strong enough, use him to take over the village. The plan won't be done for some time. But I felt that you should know right away." Once she gave her report, she could tell from the looks on Kushina and Tsunade's faces, that they were very angry. 

"So those idiots plan to take over our village hu," Kushina said with a sinister smile on her face. "Then the only thing that we can do is wipe them out," Tsunade said as she looked at Mikoto. 

"Have no fear, my ladies. The Hokage is already aware of the situation. However, my worthless husband and the stupid clan elders still plan to go through with it in about six years. So while things may become better for the clan in a few years. It won't be enough for them at that time. They will only want more." Mikoto said as she bowed her head again.  
"Even if we lose the Uchiha clan, it won't matter. When its time Naruto can use you to create Rennigan users. Since from what the Uzumaki clan tablets tell us. The Uzumaki, Senju, and Uchiha clans are all descended from the sage of the six paths. So I want you to create a shadow clone and dispel it, so the blood clone can gain the new information. Because you are staying with us from now on. And remember that your uniform is all that you are allowed to wear. In this household, only Uzumaki's and Senju's can wear proper clothing." Kushina said as she smiled and left the room.

Mikoto smiled as she imagined being used by her master's son when he is older. But for now, she did as her master said and created a shadow clone and dispelled it so her blood clone could get the information that her master wanted.

Konoha  
The blood clone of Mikoto Uchiha was making dinner in the kitchen while she was wearing her regular clothes. Just as she was about to call her husband for dinner, and to tell Itachi to get Sasuke for dinner. She received new information from a shadow clone from her master. As she absorbed the new information, she called to her 'family' and went on with the day. Waiting for what will happen in the next few years.

Year three  
"Ma, Ma" Naruto, and Erza both said as they started to walk properly to their respected birth mothers. This caused Tsunade and Kushina to giggle at how cute their babies are. "Oh, you two are just so cute," Kushina said as she looked at both babies walk towards them. Once Naruto and Erza were in front of their mothers. Kushina and Tsunade picked them up in their arms and carried them outside to the porch. 

Once they were on the porch Tsunade and Kushina both sat on the bench together and looked at the sunset. As they looked at the sunset, both Tsunade and Kushin started to remember all the things that brought them up to this moment. How Kushina placed the slave seal on Tsunade and Shizune. Even though after Tsunade found out about the seal, she still wanted to help Kushina. After all, Konoha took everything from her. Now it was time for her to get what she wanted. To mind-controlling the minds of the female clan heads. Which Tsunade took great joy in by humiliating Mikoto Uchiha every chance she got. 

Case in point as Tsunade and Kushina see a naked Shizune walking towards them, with Mikoto on all fours. "Hello, lady Tsunade and lady Kushina. I just finished walking Mikoto like you wanted me to. She is such a good girl. Aren't you Mikoto." Shizune said as she looked down at the enslaved Uchiha clan head. Mikoto simply nodded her head, since she was told to never talk while she has her leash on her. All she was to do is bark and obey just like a good doggy should.

"Good to hear. After all, if Mikoto wants to become my son's personal plaything in the future. She will need to be on her best behavior." Kushina said as she pets Mikoto's head. Who simply smiled and barked happily. "Kushina. With all that has been going on, do you think anyone will suspect something?" Tsunade asked as she stroked her son's chin, seeing his horns have grown as he has.

Kushina thought about it for a little bit. But she knew that he plan would work. With everything that both Tsunade and herself have put into this. She knows that as long as they stay ahead of everything, they will succeed. "Don't worry Tsunade, I know that this can be difficult. But as long as we stay together, we have nothing to worry about." Kushina said as she gave Tsunade as a kiss on her lips. "I know that Kushina. I just worry, that when we start training Naruto and Erza, that we may push them too hard." Tsunade said with some worry in her voice

"I know what you mean. But we will need to push them at least a little bit. If we don't then they won't be ready when our enemies will come after them. So when we start training, we'll have to make sure that we use the maximum amount for their age. It won't be easy. But it needs to be done." Kushina said with a sad tone as she looked at both her daughter and her son, as they slept in their arms. "Don't worry lady Tsunade and Lady Kushina. I'll help train them, just like you two will." Shizune said as she walked Mikoto into the house. 

Year four  
Naruto and Erza were currently running up and down a different tree for their chakra control exercises. As Naruto and Erza ran up and down the trees, Mikoto was guarding them as Kushina, Tsunade, and Shizune went into the nearby village, to help a few people who have fallen ill. "Master Naruto, and Lady Erza. Its time to take a break." Mikoto said to her two young masters.

After hearing Mikoto both Naruto and Erza stopped their exercises and walked over to Mikoto. "But...pant, pant, pant...We can...pant, pant, pant...Keep going." Naruto said as he panted from exercising for half an hour. Erza was also panting, however, she wanted to keep going just like Naruto. Because she wanted to be as strong as he is. Mikoto giggled at both of the children's determination to become stronger. "While I admire that both of you want to keep going. You two are still very young. And your bodies need to recover from this kind of strenuous training. So no more arguing, come inside. So I can prepare a nice lunch for the both of you." Mikoto said as she opened the sliding door to the house.

Naruto and Erza wanted to continue. But they knew that Mikoto was right, after all, she was an experienced Jonin. So they listened to her and went into the house for lunch. Once inside Naruto and Erza sat down at the table and waited as Mikoto made them sandwiches for lunch. After a few minutes, a cheese and Turkey sandwich was placed in front of Naruto. While peanut butter and jelly sandwich were placed in front of Erza. Now normally Naruto and Erza would want to eat Ramen. However Tsunade and Kushina both wanted them to eat more healthy. So they could only have Ramen once a week. At first Naruto and Erza wanted to protest. But Kushina and Tsunade explained to them that if they want to grow up nice and strong, then they have to eat a more balanced diet. When they explained that to them, Naruto and Erza agreed.

"Thank you, Mikoto." Both Naruto and Erza said to Mikoto as she blushed from being thanked by her masters. As Naruto and Erza began to eat their lunch, Tsunade, Kushina, and Shizune came walking into the house. "Hello, Mikoto. How was Naruto and Erza's training?" Kushina asked Mikoto as she walked into the kitchen. "They did great my lady Kushina. In fact, both Naruto and Erza lasted longer then I thought. Naruto lasted for half an hour without stopping. While Erza lasted twenty minutes, before stopping for five minutes to continue." Mikoto explained to Kushina.

Hearing that made Kushina and Tsunade smile. Even though they are just four years old, both Naruto and Erza have already gained more stamina than anyone else in their age group. Not just because they are Jinjuriky, but also because of their Uzumaki and Senju blood. Their bodies are very strong, and they already have Chunin level chakra reserves. Showing that the Uzumaki and Senju blood is strong inside them.

One week later  
Kushina and Tsunade were currently in the living room. Kushina was showing Tsunade different ways to use seals in battle. As Kushina and Tsunade were going over different types of seals, Naruto came running into the room with a smile on his face. "Momma, Mom! Look, I have a plant for you!" Naruto yelled as he brought a Banzi tree, in a pot. Tsunade and Kushina saw the little tree that Naruto brought into the room and was amazed by it.

"Aw! Naruto that little tree is so cute. But how did you get it? Did Shizune buy it for you?" Tsunade asked Naruto as she admired the beautiful little tree. However, Kushina thought of a different way that, Naruto could have gotten the plant. "Naruto did you grow this plant?" Kushina asked as she examined the plant. Naruto nodded his head with excitement. After a few seconds, Tsunade started to understand what Kushina was getting at. "Yay. I used my chakra to grow the plant. Just like how great grandfather was able to with his chakra." Naruto explained as he jumped up and down with a smile on his face.

After hearing that Kushina smiled and Tsunade was shocked to hear that. So they wanted to see Naruto grow a plant in front of them. 

Outside  
Right now Kushina and Tsunade were on the porch watching Naruto place a seed in the ground. "Kushina, are you sure that this is good? If Naruto really did awaken Mokotun, then this could be bad." Tsunade said as she focused on Naruto. "I know Tsunade. But this is what we wanted. For Naruto to awaken the bloodline. Because if we are right about this, then the entire clan will become a clan of Wood-style users. Showing the world that we will never die out." Said Kushina as they watched Naruto focus his chakra on the seed. Tsunade knew that Kushina was right. So she focused on Naruto. It didn't take long for the seed to start growing, thanks to Naruto's chakra.

"See Momma, and Mom. I grew the plant just like great grandfather Hashirama." Naruto said with a smile.

As Kushina and Tsunade watched Naruto bring life to the seed. Shizune, Mikoto, and Erza came through the back door, with smiles on their faces. "Lady Kushina, Lady Tsunade! Erza just managed to awaken her first Adamantine chain!" Shizune said as she smiled with joy. Erza then summoned a chain out of her left hand to show them. When Tsunade and Kushina saw the chain, they smiled like how only mothers could smile at both of their children. With Erza and Naruto both awakening their bloodlines, they would have to increase their training, but they both know that their children can handle it.

"Oh what a great day this is. First Naruto awakens his wood style bloodline. Now Erza has her first gold chain. I can't believe that my babies are growing up so fast." Kushina said as she cried tears of joy.

"Naruto managed to awaken the Mokuton? Amazing, now he will become even stronger, then we first thought." Shizune said as she looked at the plant that Naruto grew with his chakra.

One week later  
While Mikoto was patrolling the town and Kushina, Shizune and Erza were out. Tsunade was walking through the house into the back yard, to check on Naruto's training with his hand signs. But when she was about to exit the house, she a felt little shake coming from outside. When the shaking stopped she quickly headed outside to see what was going on. Once she was outside, she was shocked to see a metal pillar coming out of the ground, in front of Naruto. "Naruto. Where did that metal pillar come from?" Tsunade asked with a surprised look.

Naruto looked at his mother with a confused look "I don't know momma. For some reason, I felt that I could create metal from my chakra. So I formed my hands into the dog sign from the scroll that mom gave me. And this happened." Naruto said as he pointed at the metal pillar. As Naruto pointed at the pillar, Tsunade just stood there stunned at the metal pillar. Not knowing what else to do, she told Naruto to stay here, so she could go and get Kushina.

After a few minutes, Tsunade returned with Kushina, Erza, and Shizune. When Tsunade lead Kushina and Shizune to the back, they were surprised at the giant metal pillar that was growing out of the ground. "What is this?" Shizune asked as she looks at the metal pillar. Kushina walked up to the pillar and looked at it with a calculating look. She placed her hand on the metal and felt her chakra begin to stop flowing, the longer that she holds her hand on it. After she understood what the metal was doing and what it could do, she took her hand off and smiled. She looked at her son who was confused and smiled lovingly at him. "My sweet little boy, you have so much potential. Not just with your Wood-style. But also this new Metal-style that you seem to have gained."

Kushina walked up to Naruto, picked him up and brought him into the house. With Tsunade, Erza, and Shizune following her. Once inside Kushina put Naruto on the couch with Erza, so she could explain what happened. "It would appear that Naruto managed to awaken a new bloodline." Tsunade, Shizune, and Erza were surprised at this statement. "This, Metal-Style that Naruto now has seams to be able to halt the flow of Chakra. Or to be more exact, where Wood-Style can seal chakra. This new Metal-Style has the power to contain chakra. I tried to pass my chakra through the metal. But the metal wouldn't let my chakra move through it." 

"What does that mean lady Kushina," Shizune asked with a tone of worry in her voice. Kushina looked at Shizune and Tsunade with a smirk. "It means, that Naruto has a new bloodline that has mutated inside him. Just like how Wood-Style appeared inside Hashirama Senju. However, unlike Wood-style. This new Metal-style can contain chakra, just like how a seal can contain chakra. Meaning Naruto can create physical seals, made out of metal, allowing Naruto to contain chakra based attacks. Then send them back at his enemies. Or just like Wood-style, he can create structures, weapons, clones, and creatures made out of Metal. However, we know that Wood-style is a combination of Earth and Water style chakra. But what is Metal-style made out of." She looked back at Naruto and took out a piece of paper. "Naruto this is Chakra paper. I want you to focus your chakra into this paper. Once your chakra fuses with the paper, it will show us your chakra natures. We know that you have earth and water chakra. So the paper will no doubt turn to earth and water. But what else will it become?" Kushina said as Naruto took the paper from his mother. 

Nauto took the paper in his right hand and focused his chakra into it. When he did, everyone was surprised at what they saw. The first thing that happened was the paper being sliced into three equal slices. Indicating he has a wind affinity. As well as having four natural nature affinities. Then the first slice of paper turned into mud, then the second piece of paper turned into earth. Not surprising them in the slightest. But what did surprise them was the third and last slice turning into lightning. Showing them that he has a lightning affinity. When the paper slices fell to the ground, no one spoke for a few seconds. 

But once it was all done, Erza was the first to speak. "Brother has four nature affinities?! That is so awesome, I hope I can have four as well!" Erza yelled with joy in her voice. After Erza yelled, everyone got out of their stoppers. "Now that is something that I did not expect. However, I think I now know what makes up the Metal-style that Naruto has." Kushina said with a calculating look. "What would that be lady Kushina?" Shizune asked wondering what could make up Metal-style. 

"It's common knowledge that every sub-element except for particle style is made up of two elements. We know that Wood-style is made up of Earth and Water style. Metal is made of earth, but more purified. Lightning is energy, meaning it purifies. So if I am right about this, then Metal-style is a combination of Earth and Lightning style. So Lightning style purifies the Earth as it grows to become Metal-style. This is truly an interesting discovery. Now that we know this, we can Train Naruto more properly." Kushina said as she started to understand how Naruto's new bloodline works. 

"But how will we train Naruto, if we don't know any kind of Metal-style Jutsu?" Tsunade asked unsure how they could train Naruto properly. If they don't know any kind of Jutsu that can go with his element.

Kushina looked at Tsunade with a look of confusion "How do you think any of the clans from the past did? They created their own Jutsus through trial and error. Even Hashirama created the different Wood-style Jutsu's. Since after all, he was the first Wood-style user in history, as far as we know. So We'll have to work with Naruto to create new types of Metal-style Jutsu. Just like all of the clans did in the past." Said Kushina as she thought about how they will begin to create new Jutsu for Naruto.

Kushina began to ponder on how they will start Naruto's training. The Little Uzumaki, Senju Dragon was smiling so much, it looked like his face was going to split in two. Since he was going to create so many new Jutsu for this new bloodline of his. Kushina and the others saw Naruto's smile and were worried that he might actually split his face in half.

Konoha  
Inside the Hyuga household, moans of pleasure could be heard from the basements. If not for the silencing seals that were placed on the walls. Inside the secret basement, Hitomi Hyuga was currently training all of the females in the main household of the clan. How to be more submissive. Currently, she was having every female from the main household doing squats while they have ball gags in their mouths. With vibrating dildos in both their pussies and asses. While the females from the branch family were playing with each other as they have an orgy. At first, Hitomi thought that getting all of the females to submit would be difficult. But it was rather easy when she found out that none of their husbands were taking care of their needs.

Flashback  
Hitomi was walking through the Hyuga household to a meeting that she called, for all of the females of the clan. As soon as she entered the meeting hall, she could see that every one of the females is completely sexually frustrated. Some of them even secretly playing with themselves. Seeing this caused Hitomi to smile. 'This might actually be easier than I thought.' Hitomi thought as she stood in front of everyone. Once Hitomi stood in front of all the females, she got straight to the point. "So, every one of you is not being pleasured by your lovers, like you want to. Aren't you?" Hitomi smiled at all of the females. To prove her point, Hitomi walked up to the nearest Hyuga and pulled up her robe. Causing all of the women to see that she has a vibrator inside her pussy.

"As I thought, each of you is not getting what you desire. To be dominated in the bed, and to be pleasured into submission." Hitomi said as she dropped the women's robe. Hitomi walked into the center of the room, where all of the women could see her, and dropped her robes. When she did, all of the women blushed at what they saw the wife of their clan head wearing. Hitomi was wearing a lase up, cupless bunny dress. With stocking that exposes her tose, and a bunny tailed dildo up her ass.

"If all of you fallow me without question, then my masters will give you eternal pleasure. Every day my masters will take you and make you their playthings. Never again will you not feel pleasure." Hitomi said as she showed all of the women her sexy outfit. Without question, all of the females fell to their knees and submitted to her. Hitomi then gave each female the same seal that she has, and they wilingly placed it on themselves.

Flashback end  
Ever since that day, Hitomi made sure that all of the women were being properly trained every day. From how to do sexy dancing and jesters, to properly pleasure both males and females. "All according to plan. Now with all of the female populous of my clan under my control. Lady Kushina and Lady Tsunade will have the full support of my clan." Hitomi said as she continued to train all of the women in her clan.

Year five  
Mikoto was currently watching over Naruto and Erza as they are reading up on level three sealing methods. As Kushina was downstairs drawing blueprints for new weapons. While Tsunade and Shizune were helping out a few people who got sick from dirty water. For the past year, Kushina and Tsunade have been training Naruto and Erza on many different things. Such things being Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Medical Jutsu. Naruto excelled in Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu, while doing alright with Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Erza excelled in Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, and Ninjutsu, but she did have a hard time with Taijutsu and Genjutsu do to her large chakra reserves. Naruto did better than her only because they found out that he has Tsunade's perfect chakra control. So Erza had to work even more on chakra control. However, they both did very well in Medical Jutsu. Showing their parents and Shizune that they have a talent for medicine. 

Flashback

They even found out what Erza's nature affinities are. After everyone found out what Naruto's nature affinities were, Kushina gave Erza the same kind of elemental paper. When Erza focused her chakra into the paper, it turned into water and lightning. Showing that she has a strong affinity to water and lightning. At first, disappointed that she didn't have the same number as affinities as her brother. But that only made her more determined to find a way to use all the elements including sub-elements. So she can be just like Naruto.

Tsunade, of course, asked Erza how she would be able to do something like that. Erza smiled and simply said "I will create a seal that will let me use all the elements, including sub-elements. Then place those seals on different armor and weapons. So I can switch out the elements at any time I want." When Erza yelled that out, Naruto clapped his hands together in a childish way. As his own way of supporting Erza's dream. Kushina thought about the possibility of a seal-like that and knew that when it came to the art of Fuinjutsu anything is possible. So Erza could create a seal like that if she was trained properly. So Kushina planed to make sure that Erza would get her, wish.

Flashback over  
As Naruto and Erza were studying Kushina came downstairs. "Ok Naruto, Erza, lets head to the market. We need to get some ingredients for our chicken stew tonight." Kushina said as she opened the door. Naruto and Erza put down their books and followed their mother. Not knowing that they were going to get two new family members today.

Village square  
Naruto was currently walking in front of Kushina and his sister Erza. However as Naruto was walking through the square, he heard a cry coming from an alleyway to his right. Hearing the cries, Naruto ran down the alleyway, towards the cries. Kushina and Erza saw Naruto run down the alleyway. "Naruto. Where are you-" Kushina didn't finish as she and Erza heard the cries as well. So they fallowed Naruto down the alleyway to find out who was crying.

Once Naruto was halfway down the alley, he saw a red-headed girl, holding a girl with the left side of her hair red. While the right side of her hair is pure black. Naruto walked up to them and held out his hand and said: "Are you two ok?" 

When they looked at him, their eyes grew wide. The girl with the two different hair colors got closer to the girl with just the red hair. Then the girl with just the red hair said something that caused Naruto to stop in his tracks. "W-what are you? Why are you a giant lizard?" Her saying that caused Naruto to remember what his mother Kushina told him about the seal on his body. "Remember Naruto. The seal on your body prevents anyone without Uzumaki and Senju blood inside them. If someone does see what you really look like, then they are an Uzumaki or a Senju."

"Wait you can see... What I really look like?" Naruto said with hope in his voice. When the red-headed girl and the girl with the red hair and black hair nodded their heads, Naruto smiled and started to jump up and down with excitement. As Naruto was jumping up and down, Kushina and Erza managed to catch up with him. Once they caught up to him, they saw the two girls and Naruto jumping up and down with joy.

"Naruto why are you so happy? Does it involve these two girls?" Kushina said wondering why Naruto was so happy. Naruto ran up to his mother and told him that both of the girls could see through the seal on his body. When he said that Kushina looked at both of the girls and sensed their chakra. Instantly she could feel that they have Senju and Uzumaki chakra in their bodies.

Kushina walked up to the girls and held out her hand. "Come with us, and you will be able to live with your true family." 

"A family?" The red-headed girl asked. Kushina, Erza, and Naruto all smiled at them with joy in their smiles. Seeing that both girls could be with a family, they took Kushina's hand and started to follow her and her children to their home.

Uzumaki and Senju household  
When they all got back to the house, Kushina put both of the girls on the couch, with Naruto and Erza. So she could go and put together a quick meal for them. As Kushina was making their meal, Tsunade and Shizune came into the house from helping those who were afflicted by the dirty water. When Tsunade and Shizune came into the living room, they saw Naruto and Erza were on the couch with two new girls.

"Naruto, Erza. Who are these two girls?" Tsunade asked wondering what is going on. Naruto smiled at his other mother and Shizune. "They are Uzumaki and Senju's Momma. They saw past my seal, and actually saw what I look like." Naruto explained to them. 

Tsunade was about to ask how that was possible, but before she could. Kushina came out of the kitchen with some sandwiches and placed them on the table. "Don't worry Tsunade. I'm sure that these little girls will tell us everything. But before we get started on your story. Could you tell us who you two are?" 

The red-headed girl was the first one to speak. "My name is Tayuya, and my friend is Kin. We managed to find this place after we escaped from a monster called Orochimaru." After Tayuya said that name, Kushina, Tsunade, and Shizune grew extremely mad. For that monster has done many terrible things.

Then Tayuya began to tell them about their life under Orochimaru. When Kin's mother was pregnant with her, Orochimaru injected her womb with Hashirama's cells. In order to create a person who will be born with a natural affinity to Wood-style. When Kin was born her mother died. However Kin did gain a natural affinity to wood style. He even injected her with Mito Uzumaki's cells. That way he could have a person with both the Uzumaki chain bloodline as well. However, she gained both of those powers at the cost of having a weak immune system. When Orochimaru discovered this, he decided to simply use her as breeding stock when she was older. However, Tayuya is also an Uzumaki. When she was four she learned about his plans. 

So once she and Kin turned five. Tayuya put her plans into action. What she did was grab Kin a the dead of night, and took her to this village. It took her three days to get to this village. Meaning that they were both extremely hungry, and Kin was currently very sick. So sick that if she isn't treated in the next twenty-four hours, she won't make it.

After hearing this Tsunade, Kushina, and Shizune moved into action right away. Kushina placed all of the food right in front of the kids. Then told Tayuya and Kin to dig right in and eat their fill. Then she fallowed Tsunade, and Shizune to make some medicine to help Kin.

Once the three adults left, Tayuya and Kin looked at Naruto and Erza in hopes that they could eat all of the food. Both Erza and Naruto nodded their heads. Causing Tayuya and King to cry tears of joy and started to dig in. After a few minutes, Tayuya and Kin were finished eating. Then Tsunade, Kushina, and Shizune came back up with their medical equipment.

Kushina took the empty plates into the kitchen, and Tsunade and Shizune began to run some tests on Kin. After a few minutes, Tsunade and Shizune managed to understand what was causing Kin to become so sick. The DNA of both Hashirama and Mito were unstable inside her. 

"Can we fix this lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked after the diagnosis was finished. Tsunade simply smiled at Kin and patted her head. "We can fix this. However medical treatment won't be enough. I can create medicine to stabilize her. However, Kushina will have to create a seal that can make sure that the DNA inside Kin can properly work with her body. Rather than against her." 

"Don't worry Tsunade. I figured something like this would happen. So I created this seal. Its called the Harmony seal, it will allow the implanted DNA inside her body to meld properly." Kushina said with a warm smile on her face. 

"Thank you." 

Everyone turned to look at who said that. It was Kin. She kept saying Thank you over and over again as Tayuya held her close. Naruto saw Kin crying and did what he thought was right. He walked up to Kin and hugged her to calm her down. Erza followed Naruto's lead, causing all four of the children to hug the crying Kin. The three adults smiled and left to make the medication, for Kin.

It only took Tsunade an hour to make the medication for Kin. Then another hour for it to take effect. Once the medicine took effect, Kushina placed the Harmony seal on Kin's back so it would be hidden from sight. She also told Kin that the seal would take a full month to fully work. Then once the seal took full effect, they would begin Kin's and Tayuya's training alongside Naruto and Erza

One month later  
Naruto was currently working on his Metal-Style bloodline, by creating and controlling large metal pillars. Erza was currently working on focusing her chakra through her weapons, so they can become even sharper. While Kin and Tayuya were both working on Chakra control exercises. As all four children were training, Kushina and Tsunade were watching them with smiles on their faces.

"This is going to be great. Knowing that we found two more children with Uzumaki and Senju blood in their veins is great. I know I said that we would find two more children. But I didn't think it would be so soon." Kushina said with a smile.

Tsunade smiled at Kushina"Agreed. With Kin and Tayuya now apart of our family, it will be much easier for us to rebuild our clans as one. With Naruto training to use his sub-elements. Erza training to use elemental seals with weapons. Both Tayuya and Kin wanting to learn how to use their chakra to create sound-based Genjutus. They will be the ultimate team. Especially when all four of them master their bloodlines."

Kushina looked at all four of her children and smiled. Knowing that her children are going to become stronger then she could hope.

Konoha  
Mina Yamanaka and Yoshino Nara were currently having the time of their lives right now. They were currently inside the Yamanaka clan meeting hall with both clans female members. Thanks to both of their clan Jutsu Yoshino was able to restrain all of the females, and Mina was able to rewrite their memories. Making them believe that all females secretly swore loyalty to Kushina and Tsunade. So they would be able to take revenge against those who wronged their clans. And in return, the females of the Nara and Yamanaka clans would be impregnated by their son when he is old enough. So their clans would have strong children in the future.

Once MIna was done rewriting all of their minds Yoshino released them. Once released all of the females bowed to their new leaders. Showing that they will fallow them, without a second thought. Then Mina and Yoshino placed the same seals that they had on the females, so the new memories would be irreversible. Now the females of the Nara and Yamanaka clans belong to Tsunade and Kushina.

Year six  
During the past year, Naruto, Erza, Kin, and Tayuya have grown closer. Since all four of them started training together, they started to talk more about what their dreams are. Naruto let them know that he wants to become stronger to rebuild both clans as one. Erza shared that she wants to rebuild the clans as well, and master sub-elements through the power of seals. Tayuya shared that she wants to become stronger as well, and have their clan grow. Kin shared that she wants to also become stronger and help her new family grow.

This caused them to push one another each day. Past their limits the best that they could. Each day they grew stronger, faster, smarter, and closer. Naruto and Erza even became level, six seal masters, thanks to them learning the shadow clone Jutsu,

Household  
Right now Naruto and Kin were training their Wood-style bloodline together. Naruto and Kin were currently creating large wooden trees and bashing them against each other's trees. As a way of increasing their strength with their Wood-style affinity. They would even train their earth and water affinities with one another. As they did that Erza and Tayuya would train together with their affinities and seals. Tayuya may be an Uzumaki but her elemental affinities were not water and wind like they should have been. Rather when Kushina gave Tayuya a chakra paper to find out her elemental affinities, the paper became fire and earth. 

When they found that out, Tsunade got into contact with Jiraya so she could get fire and eath style based Jutsu scrolls. Jiraya was left out of the loop for the past couple of months. So he didn't know about Tayuya and Kin. When Tsunade told Jiraya about Tayuya and KIn, he was beyond surprised by what Tsunade told him about the two girls. So Jiraya wrote down every fire and earth Jutsu that he knew. Then he sent them to Tsunade once he was done writing down everything that he knew. Once Tayuya got her hands on the scrolls she got right to work on training her elemental affinities. So she could catch up to Naruto, Erza, and Kin.

"You're doing great Naruto. You to Kin. Keep up this good work and you'll be on par with most Chunnin ranked ninja in no time." Kushina said as she watched over Naruto and Kin's training. As Naruto and Kin were training Kushina made sure to point out what they miss, and what they can improve on. Naruto and Kin took Kushina's advice in stride and adjusted their training properly.

While Kushina was doing that, Tsunade was watching over Tayuya and Erza's training. She was currently teaching both of them advanced chakra control. Unlike Naruto and Kin, Erza and Tayuya don't have the same type of chakra control level as them. So Tsunade has to make sure that Erza and Tayuya advance their chakra control as fast as she can. So right now Erza and Tayuya are currently using their chakra to balance ten small pyramids on their fingers while walking up and down a tree. It was difficult for them because of their high chakra levels. But their determination caused both girls to keep going no matter what. 

"That's good girls. Keep up the good work. At this rate, you'll be able to have better control over how much chakra you put into your Justus." Tsunade said as she sees how far both of the girls have come in just a few months. 

As Tsunade and Kushina were working on training their children. Mikoto and Shizune were on top of the house guarding them incase anything happens. 

"Mikoto, do you feel that?" Shizune asked as she kept her guard up. Mikoto looked out into the distance with her Sharingan activated. "Yes. I don't know who they are, but they have been making their way into this forest for a while now. Their ninja yes. But they can't tell that we are here. So none of them, are sensory type ninja. There are currently fifty of them. One hundred miles away from us. Thanks to the sensory seals that lady Kushina placed all over the forest, we will know if they get to close."

Shizune looked down at her Mistresses and they looked back at them. Just by looking into their eyes, Shizune could tell what they were thinking. "Wait for them to come to us. Then once we know exactly what we are dealing with, then we strike." Shizune nodded her head and simply went back to guarding. Waiting for the time to act.


	5. Growing up part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will show the second part of Naruto growing up, and how he Erza, Kin, and Tayuya become closer together as they become stronger. As well as showing their feelings towards one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been watching bleach lately. So anyone who watches bleach will understand what Naruto's new sword design means. As well as its abilities. Also I plan to rename the Senju and Uzumaki clans as one clan. By calling them the Sennouzu clan. Or as it is translated from Japanese to English, One thousand whirlpools. If anyone wants to know why, just ask me.

Homestead Year seven  
While Erza and Tayuya were inside training on their level seven and three seal making respectively. Naruto and Kin were working outside training their bloodlines. It was difficult at first for Kin to practice her Wood-style bloodline. But after Naruto helped her become stronger with her earth and water affinities. It became a lot easier for her to summon her wood-style bloodline. So now Kin is able to create multiple wooden trees just like Naruto. 

"Thanks a lot, Naruto, with all of your help, I've become a lot stronger." Kin said with a smile as she creates multiple trees and sent them to smash Naruto. Naruto simply smiled and dodged them and placed his hands in the snake hand sign. 

"Your welcome Kin-chan. But that doesn't mean that you can get me just yet." Naruto said as he used the Wooden Dragon Jutsu, and launched the wood dragon at Kin. Kin was able to get out of the way at the last second. 

However as Kin and Naruto were training their Wood-style abilities, they were being watched by someone. Inside the trees were members of the Burakkuraitoningu clan. They are a clan from Kumo that was created by the Third Raikage. He wanted a clan of ninja that would be able to use his black lightning abilities. So he picked thirty of the strongest Kunoichi and gave them his seed. Once the children were born, all of them were daughters. Soon after they were tested for his Black lightning powers. 

However, they weren't as strong as he had hoped they would be. So he had the Kunoichi and their daughters sent away. But before they left, they named themselves the Burakkuraitoningu clan. Or the Black lightning clan, as a way to bastardize the third Raikage's abilities.

But right now, one of the members of the black lightning clan is watching Kin and Naruto training with their Wood-style. Wood-style! To hear about it is one thing, but to see it is another thing entirely. 

Her name is Hina. She has short silver hair, and red eyes. She stands five feet and six inches tall with B-cup breast size. She has almost flawless ebony skin, with only a lightning-shaped scar on over her left eye. But many say that adds to her beauty. She is currently wearing standard Kumo Kunoichi attire, with the exception of arm braces. She was currently watching Naruto and Kin as they train. So she can fully understand their strengths and weaknesses.

"These two must be members of the Senju and Uzumaki clans. They both have red hair and they have a high level of Chakra. But how have we not found them sooner?" Hina said to herself. But after a few more minutes, she decided to head back to her clan. So they can all decide on what to do next.

However, as she was leaving, Kushina and Tsunade managed to predict that this would happen. So Kushina made sure to keep all of the sensory seals in perfect condition. That way they would always know where their children and enemies are at all times. Meaning that Kushina and Tsunade were well prepared, for the Black lightning clan finding them. So as the black lightning kunoichi leaves, Kushina calls Naruto, and Kin back inside. So they would be protected with Erza and Tayuya. For what is to come.

Black lightning clan camp  
Once Hina came back with the information, the clan came to an agreement to capture both Naruto and Kin. They believe that when both Naruto and Kin are old enough, they would be able to breed Naruto with their strongest females and Kin. So they would create strong clan members so they could get revenge against the third Raikage by destroying the village that cast them out. Then rebuilding it in their image.

As they prepared to attack, the scout named Hina was sharpening her Katana for the battle inside her tent. But she stopped when her mother, Sara entered to speak with her. Hina's mother is five feet and seven inches tall. She has long black hair, her body is nice and curvy with D-cup breasts. Just like Hina and the rest of her clan, she too has flowless skin and silver hair. She is also the current leader of the clan. Making Hina the clan heir.

"Hina. I was speaking with the rest of the clan, and we have decided that we will all attack at once. We don't know who those children's parents are. So it's better to stay safe and remain together. So I don't want you to leave my side when we attack. You will stay with me at all times. Is that understood daughter?" Sara said with a stern but caring voice.

Hina knew that there was no arguing with her mother. So she looked at her mother and nodded her head to say yes. Then she went back to sharpening her sword, while her mother left the tent. However, as Sara leaves the tent, she can't shake the feeling. That she, her daughter and the other fifty-eight members of her clan, won't be coming back to the camp tonight.

Household  
Night has fallen, and the black lightning clan has surrounded the house. Sara and Hina were in front ready to move first. Sara raised her hand and made it into a fist. Signaling the clan to move in fast. But that fight was over before it even began. Just as all of the kunoichi entered the back yard, an explosion of pink smoke enveloped them. 

"Mother! What is this smoke-" Hina tried to say but was caught off when she heard a moan come from her mother. She looked at her mother and the rest of her clan. Only to gain an atomic blush. All of her clan members were playing with themselves and were stripping themselves, and each other! Hina tried to get away but it was too late. She was already starting to strip herself naked. 

After a few minutes, the smoke cleared and every member of Hina's clan and Hina herself were completely naked. And playing with themselves and each other.

"I can't believe they fell for it. To think they would just try to attack us and not search for any traps. This shows you just how Kumo ninja just don't think ahead." Kushina said as she and Tsunade exited out of the house. Once outside Kushina and Tsunade saw the erotic site and became aroused themselves.

Hina was the only one who still had some sense left in her head and asked what happened to them. "What did you do to us?! Why can't we stop playing with ourselves?" Hina yelled as she began to give in to the lust like the rest of her clan.

Tsunade and Kushina walked up to Hina and looked down at her. "It's simple my dear. The pink smoke that you and your clan breathed in. Was a powerful aphrodisiac that I invented for enemy Kunoichi. Its purpose is to enter the brain of any female that breathes it in, and causes them to completely give in to their lustful urges. No matter what you do, the effects are permanent. I do have an antidote, but I won't be giving it to you. Plus it doesn't work on us since we already have antibodies against it." Tsunade said with a devious smirk

Kushina bent down and looked Hina right in her eyes. "We knew that you were here in these woods with us. So we devised this plan to capture you and recondition you. Once we are done with your sexual training. You'll be both our own personal pets, as well as our own clan of assassins. But for tonight, I think its time for our son to come out and play. Naruto, its time for some late-night training." Kushina said in a lust-filled voice, as Naruto walked out into the back yard.

Naruto walked up to both of his mothers and looked around. "What is this mom? Why are all these girls here, naked?" Naruto said as he felt something stirring in his shorts. Kushina walked up to her son and brought her over to where Hina is.

"You see Naruto this is part of your training. All ninja need to know how to dominate a Kunoichi so they can get information from them. So we are going to teach you how to seduce and dominate them." Kushina said as she explained to Naruto what is going on. Naruto looked at the downed Hina waiting for his mother to explain to him what to do. 

Kushina then began to explain to Naruto what he needed to do. As Kushina explained to Naruto what he needed to do, he could only blush at what he heard. But decided that he would do as his mother told him. Kushina opened up Hina's legs allowing Naruto to get a good look at her lower lips. Hina tried to close her legs but Kushina was to strong for her.

"Now Naruto pull out your penis and point it right at her vagina. Then thrust it right into her, and continue to do it." Kushina said to her son. Naruto did as she said and pulled out his fully erect six inch penis. Hina was surprised at the size of Naruto's penis. "You shouldn't be so surprised at Naruto's length. As an Uzumaki he has a lot of fertility and virility. But don't worry, There is a seal on him that prevents him from impregnating a women. That is unless he focuses chakra into it, we made it so no one could steal his seed from him." Tsunade said as she played with Hina's mother.

Hina tried to get up, but it was to late Naruto thrusted his cock straight into her womb. This caused Hina to lose breath for a moment and cum right away. "Feel that Kumo girl? That pain that is going through your body? That is nothing compared to what our clans went though at your hands." Kushina said as she was playing with Hina's breasts.

But all Hina could feel was pain becoming pleasure as Naruto continued to thrust in and out of her womb. As Hina felt Naruto continue to thrust in and out of her, Mikoto and Shizune started to tie the rest of the girls up and drag them into the basement of the house. So they can be properly interrogated and have the slave seal placed on them. Seeing her clan become nothing but toys for what was probably the last members of two powerful clans, made Hina give up and simply accept what was happening. "This is our lives now. I failed my clan, and now there is nothing left for us." Hina said out loud not caring if anyone heard her.

"Oh don't say that little Kumo girl. Now you belong to the Uzumaki and Senju clans. You will be our guards, assassin's and pets all in one. I think that would bring a smile to your face." Kushina said as she decided to rub more salt into the wound as she made out with Hina. While this was going on Kin, Tayuya, and Erza were all fast asleep. Since their mother's didn't want them to join the fun just yet.

Town Year Eight  
Kushina and Tsunade were currently walking through town back home from helping a patient that was poisoned by an insect. As they walked back to their home. they could sense their new bodyguards watching them from the shadows of the allies around them. "The Burakkuraitoningu clan are better at stealth than I thought. To think in just one year, they went from simply hiding in the woods. To being our own personal bodyguards." Kushina asked Tsunade as they just kept walking. "I know what you mean. Since we put the newly modified slave seal on them. They have become completely loyal to us and are able to master the basics even faster. And they have become so stealthy, only high level ninjas like us can sense them. At least ninja's that don't have natural sensory abilities." Tsunade said.

After Kushina and Tsunade captured the clan, they modified the slave seal so they could turn the Burakkuraitoningu clan into their own assassins'. Now where ever they go ten clan members will fallow them to keep them safe. Especially since Naruto has gotten better at his Metal-Style bloodline. Thanks to his ability to create metal with his chakra they have been able to create plenty of armor and weapons for their new body guards. As well as for themselves. But Erza was the one who loves Naruto's metal and Wood-style the most. Since she can use them for materials to make new armor and weapons.

Homestead  
When Kushina and Tsunade arrived back at the house with their body guards, they were happy to see Mikoto training their children. Mikoto was helping Naruto and Kin on their chakra control. While she helped Erza and Tayuya on mastering different types of weapons. Erza and Tayuya were both using weapons made from Naruto's Metal-style. Tayuya is training with a tanto and flute. While Erza is using two different swords. The sword in her right hand is a Katana and the sword in her left is a single edged longsword.

"Our children have truly become stronger in only a few years. From the moment we started their training, they took to it like a fish to water." Kushina said as she watched their children train. "I couldn't agree more with you Kushina. They have grown so much, they may not be as strong as a jounin just yet. But even though they are just eight years old, most chunin would fall to their combined might." Tsunade said as she watched her children continue to train.

An hour later Kushina fallowed Naruto and Kin to supervise the forging their own weapons. After Erza and Tayuya forged their own weapons a month ago with Kushina. Naruto and Kin created their own blueprints for their own. Naruto created blueprints for a Gunbai made out of his Wood-style and a Katana made out of his Wood-style and Metal-style. While Kin created blueprints for a Katana and her own Tanto made from Naruto's Metal-style.

It was easy to gather the materials since Naruto could make them with his chakra. But the tricky part was making sure the different materials were as strong as possible. This caused Naruto to use more chakra than he would normally use. But doing this also allowed him to increase his chakra reserves more and more.

Homestead Forge  
The forge was currently a mile in the forest behind the house. The shack that the forge is in, was made by Naruto using his Wood-Style. Then Naruto used his Metal-Style to create the forge itself and the equipment that they use. Making all of this equipment always made Naruto happy, because it showed him how much better he was getting with his bloodlines.

Naruto walked over to the forge and used a pair of tongs to pick up the metal blade that was inside the currently lit forge. Naruto took the flat hammer on his right and began to pound the metal flat. At first Naruto wanted to just make a sword from his Wood-style and call it a day. But Kushina told him that wouldn't be enough. She explained to Naruto that he would need to combine his wood-style sword with his Metal-style, so that it would be even stronger. However the Metal would need to be properly tempered and shaped. Not with simple ninjutsu but with fire and water. Witch is why Naruto created the forge in the first place. To create powerful weapons and armor from his Wood-style and Metal-style.

"Naruto remember to focus your wood-style chakra into the metal as your forging it. That way your Wood-style chakra can allow your Metal-style to be able to change shape and form. Allowing it to become a very versatile and lethal weapon." Kushina explained to her son. Naruto did as his mother told him and continued to fuse more of his Wood-style chakra with the heated metal. Causing it to take shape, and a new form. Naruto hammered the metal, and his chakra increased its durability. As the metal took shape, the spine curved upwards, causing the blade to take the shape of a Katana. But the blade was far to large to be called a katana. The length of the blade is five feet in length, and the width is two feet in width. While the back point of the blade curving outward.

Once the blade was fully made, Naruto placed the blade in a large vat of water. Once the blade was fully cooled down Naruto finished the blade by grinding it. With the blade fully grinded out, Naruto decided to finish the blade by making a round wooden handle and painted it black. While the pummel was also made from his Metal-style chakra. Once the sword was done, Kin got to work on finishing her Katana. She made the blade of the Katana jagged, the hilt was shaped like a four pointed star. The handle was made from Naruto's Wood-Style chakra, the handle was wrapped in black leather, and the pummel was shaped like a dragon. As Naruto and Kin finished up their weapons, Kushina looked over the weapons to see if there was anykind of imperfections or mistakes. But thanks to all of the lessons that she gave them, there was nothing wrong with any of them.

"Good work you two. I can't wait for you to become better seal masters. That way we can add elemental seals to these blades." Kushina said as she continued to inspect the swords.

As Kushina inspected the blade, Naruto wanted to ask her something about the elements. "Hey mom. I was wondering something." Kushina looked back at her son, to see what he wanted to know. "You once told us that the sage of the six paths can use the rarest of the primary elements, Gravity. Could we create a seal that would allow us to use the gravity element?"

Kushina thought about what her son was asking her. "It might be possible. The gravity element allows the user to control a person's gravity as well as their own. To push and pull objects and increase their physical strength. The best way to use the gravity element would depend on what we put the seal on. For attacks we could put the seals on weapons, allowing you to convert your regular chakra into Gravity chakra. As for enhancing your physical attacks, we can put the seal on armor and clothing, allowing you to increase you already destructive power. It will take some time, but it is possible." Kushina said with a smile.

Hearing that made Naruto extremely happy. Since he might never gain the power of the Rinnegan he now knows that he can use the Gravity element. Even if it is only through the power of a seal, he was still happy. After that he got to work creating his Gunbai and make it completely from his Wood-style. 

Forest Year Nine  
As time went one, the children continued to grow and become stronger. Erza was now a level six seal master and has been working on her seal to combine elements. Even if you don't have an elemental bloodline. But it would still take time to perfect, since Kushina explained to Erza that she would need to be a level eight seal master to pull something like that off. But thanks to shadow clones, Erza was able to increase her learning speed. Everyday she and ten of her shadow clones, would read sealing manuals cover to cover. At a pace like that, Kushina said that Erza could become a level eight seal master in a year. Something Erza hoped to prove right. While she was doing that Naruto, Kin and Tayuya were all learning their own skills faster thanks to shadow clones.

And her Kenjutsu has grown even more in the past year. With all of the weapons she has made, as well as the different types of armor. She has gotten accustom to mostly using weapons in a fight. But that doesn't mean she can't use her fits. When she doesn't have a weapon she uses her mother's brawling style to fight. And her elemental affinities have also become stronger. Her lightning affinity is already journeyman level. Meaning she was half way to mastering lighting. While she was already an expert with her water affinity. While she can't pull water out of the air like Tobirama could. She could still easily use water jutsu without any real cost. After all pulling water out of the air is what seals are for. 

Naruto was learning about the Uzumaki clan Kenjutsu fighting style. This fighting style focuses on crushing an enemies defense with strong attacks. Then finishing them off with swift attacks to their vital organs. He has even learned a few katas for his gunbai. As soon as Naruto finished his war fan he got right to work on mastering it. As well as placing durability enhancing seals on it. So it would be even stronger, and harder to break from enemy attacks. He even added a chain to the gunbai so he could hook it with his sword. For a surprise attack against his enemies.

Naruto has also become stronger with his elemental affinities. His wind style can now easily cut through multiple small rocks, and halfway through a large boulder in one shot. His lightning affinity has grown where he can pierce though multiple trees at once, and the ground with ease. But chakra enhanced earth attacks are still a bit difficult for him. His water affinity has gotten to where he can pull the water out of the plants around him. Letting him use water attacks more easily. But pulling the water out of the air still takes at least a full minute for him, but he is working on it. While his earth affinity has grown to where he can summon a rock golem from his hands. But he wasn't yet strong enough to create a large swamp of the underworld yet.

As for his seal training, he was already a level seven seal master. Once he learned about elemental seals and how to perfectly create them. He added them to his weapons, so he could turn his regular chakra into elemental chakra, and make his elemental attacks even stronger. He placed five elemental seals on his sword. One for Fire, Wind, Water, Lighting, and Earth. The fire seal was simply so he could convert his chakra into fire attacks without having to learn the fire affinity. He has also left enough space on the sword for the gravity element seal when they finally perfect it. As for his gunbai the only elemental seal on it was a wind seal. That way he could enhance his wind attacks and make sure that his sword's fire attacks could be amplified.

Kin mas managed to learn some katas for her tanto, and katana. She has also learned about the Uzumaki clan Kenjutsu style. But they had to adapt it to use two swords' instead of one. But it was well worth it in the end, since she can now use her swords in actual combat. Kin has also managed to increase her mastery over her elemental affinities. Her lightning affinity is on pare with Tobirama's affinity to water. Allowing her to literally pull lighting out of the air around her. This surprised everyone, since they thought Kin would be stronger with her water affinity. But its not like she hasn't become stronger with her other elements.

Her mastery over earth and water have become stronger. Her water element is strong enough to pull water out of plants just like Naruto. But she can't pull water out of the air just yet. As for her earth affinity she can easily mold the earth into anything she needs. Her wood-style has also grown stronger, where her trees can only be destroyed by class B and higher fire attacks. The same goes for the other elements, and Tsunade's inhuman strength. Or for Kushina's adamantine chains.

Her sealing has also become stronger over the past year. Kin can now seal her elemental attacks into trap seals. By doing that Kin has become a great trap master with her seals. She even started to place trap seals on her body and clothing. That way if her enemies ever land a hit on her, they won't get away scot free. Kin tested the trap seals out during her training with Naruto. She had Naruto punch her shoulder where a small trap seal, that contained a water attack. When Naruto hit her like she said, the trap sprung, and a water ball blasted right at Naruto's other shoulder. Seeing that the trap worked Kin got to work filling her seals with other elements. With a seal that she had Naruto place on her back filled with Wood-style wooden senbon. Once her body was filled with trap seals she considered herself ready for a surprise attack.

Tayuya kept up with her other siblings when it came to her training. She may not have any affinity for water or wind. But thanks to Mikoto being a master of fire-style jutsu, her affinity with the fire element grew to where she can use c-class and lower fire jutsu with a single hand sign. While anything above C-class needed half of the hand signs. While her earth affinity has grown to be on pare with Naruto's own earth affinity. As for her Kenjutsu it is now on the same level as Erza and Naruto's kenjutsu skills. But her greatest asset is her flute.

With it Tayuya can place people under genjutsu without anykind of hand sign. She even incorporated her flute in her kenjutsu lessons. Where she would use her tanto to slash her opponent while she would use her flute to bludgeon them. Or she would infuse her flute with flame chakra to send out small needles made of fire at her enemies.

It was also at this point that Kushina and Tsunade felt that they needed to tell their children the truth about Erza's father and why she and Naruto have more chakra than a normal Uzumaki. They sat their children down at the dinner table one night and explained to Erza that her father was the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. Hearing that made Erza sit still in shock and Tayuya, Kin, and Naruto pay even more attention. Kushina explained to Erza that she extracted Minato's seed from him while he was drunk. Because she didn't want someone someone who was loyal to Konoha's council to a fault. Especially to the elders of the Konoha council. At first Erza and the rest were confused why she did this. But Kushina promised she would explain at the end.

She then told Naruto and Erza in the best way that she could. That they are the jinchuriki of the Nine tailed fox. But instead of being sad or angry Naruto and Erza were actually happy about that. Tsunade, Kushina, Kin, and Tayuya were confused for a minute, until Naruto and Erza told them, that it meant that they were going to be even stronger then they ever thought he could become. Since Jinchurikis have large amounts of chakra and almost never get tired. Hearing their explanation caused everyone at the table to smile at them and give them a big hug. After a minute they stopped hugging so Kushina could finish her explanation. She told them that she used a seal to see into the future but only key points of the future. Such as having her children. Naruto awakening wood-style and finding Kin and Tayuya.

But one of the most important parts, was that she saw who betrayed the Senju and Uzumaki clans. She told them that it was the elders of Konoha that betrayed both of the clans. So that they could gain more power over the village. At first the four didn't understand what she meant by that. But as Kushina continued to explain it became clear to them why they did it. During the second great war they gave up the Uzumaki clan to their enemies, so the Uzumaki clan would weaken the enemy armies for them. Then they gave up the last of the Senju clan so they would be able to use their jutsu scrolls. In the hopes of creating more powerful jutsu for their military. Or at the very least give some of the scrolls to the Uchiha to make them more loyal to Konoha.

Hearing this made their blood boil in rage. Their clans were slaughtered so that the elders could make stronger ninja for themselves. Rather than help their allies and become stronger as a whole. So Kushina explained that they have a plan. To make the four of them as strong as possible and eventually take over Konoha when the time is right. As revenge for making the mistake of betraying the Uzumaki and Senju clans. Kushina and Tsunade will remake Konoha where Senju and Uzumaki word is law. Hearing the plan Naruto, Erza, Kin, and Tayuya all agreed that they would become even stronger no matter what. Knowing that their children understand put smiles on their faces. So they promised to become stronger everyday no matter what.

To say that they kept that promise was an understatement. They might not be able to take down a fully seasoned jounin but they could fight off any chunin that tried to attack them. Which will be important for them in the coming year.

Village year Ten  
Naruto, Kin, Tayuya, and Erza were currently walking though the village to get ingredients for their stew tonight. "Ok girls we need to get Pork, Beef, Chicken, carrots and potatoes for the stew. Lets split up who will by the ingredients. Erza and I will get the meat. While Tayuya and Kin get the potatoes and carrots. Is that ok with everyone?" Naruto asked the girls to make sure they were ok with it.

The girls looked at each other and decided that would be the best way to geth the ingredients the fastest. So they split up and went to get what was needed for dinner tonight. But as they were splitting up to get the ingredients. Five stone ninja were scouting out the village for a possible outpost. But as they scouted out the village, they discovered that Tsunade and Kushina were currently living near this village. The five stone ninja weren't sure why Tsunade and Kushina where living here. Until they saw four children walk out of the house. Easily telling them that the children belong to the two kunoichi.

(For simplicity's sake, I will refer to the stone ninja as SN when they are talking.)

SN1 was the leader of the stone ninja squad. He was the one who first noticed the four children. As well how they look just like Tsunade and Kushina. Meaning that they were the parents of the four children. That surprised the stone ninja since they never thought either one of them would have a child. Let alone four children together. They would have grabbed the children, but they sensed ten jounin level ninja guarding them. Seeing as there were only five of them and they are still chunin level, they stayed away as to not get caught. Now they are outside the village discussing what to do next.

Outside of Town  
SN2"Are you sure that those four kids are the children of Tsunade and Kushina? I mean how would they even be able to have kids together?" The second stone ninja asked his leader. Since he doesn't understand how two women could make a child together. SN1"Of course I'm sure they are their children. After the third war, we managed to get a small amount of information on a special jutsu that the women of the Uzumaki clan can use. It allows them to create a phallus made of chakra, that allows them to impregnate other women's eggs with their DNA. Allowing them to create children should the male populace of the clan all die. Unfortunately we only managed to get a few notes, about what it does and not the jutsu. So we couldn't get it for our females so they could double our ninja."

The other stone ninja were surprised by such a jutsu existing. They understood why it existed, but they never thought anyone would actually use it. After a minute SN3 spoke "So what are we to do sir? How ae we going to capture them?"

SN1"They are currently split up in two groups of two. Normally each one of them would be guarded by five guards each. But the guards aren't fallowing them right now. They all appear to be at the house. Probably as a way of their parents saying they trust the kids to be on their own. So we have a chance to capture them, and be heroes to the Stone village. But if they can't be captured, end them so the clans' can never return. We had enough problems with them during the great shinobi wars. If they ever come back and as one clan, then we will all be in trouble. Each clan on their own was very formidable, on their own. But together as one they could very well become unstoppable. So we can't mess this up."

The other Stone ninja agreed with their leader, if they become as strong as their ancestors than the stone village can kiss its own ass goodbye. After all Uzumaki's and Senju's aren't the type to forgive and forget. Especially during a time of war.

Butcher shop  
Naruto and Erza just got the last of the meat they will need for the stew tonight. As they began their walk home, Naruto began to sense something fallowing them. "Do you feel that Erza? I can sense three unknown chakra signatures fallowing us." Erza looked around and she could feel it to. "Yes. I can feel them to. They fell like earth element users, so they could be stone ninja. Do you think they know who we are?"

"I'm not sure. But we need to get to Kin and Tayuya. Once all of us are together, we can take a stand and fight them." Naruto said to Erza as he took her hand and went to find Kin and Tayuya. As they moved through the town the three stone ninja continued to fallow them. After a little while, Naruto and Erza managed to meet up with Kin and Tayuya halfway out of town. 

"Naruto, Erza. After we got the vegetables we could sense that there were two earth elemental users that where watching us. We think they could have been stone ninjas." Tayuya said as they started to walk towards their home. "Tayuya is correct. Those two ninja may be stone ninja, and I think that they may be fallowing us." Kin said as she continued to sense the two ninjas fallowing them.

"We know. Naruto and I sensed three ninja with the same elemental powers just like the two that you found. Its possible they may know who we are, and who our mothers are. Its the only possible reason they are fallowing us. But out mothers' and our teachers taught us how to fight and how to survive. When were halfway to the house is when they will most likely strike at us. So we better prepare ourselves for the fight. Do all of you have your weapons ready in your seals?" Erza asked her loved ones.

All three of them nodded their heads and prepared themselves for the coming fight.

Halfway point  
The four Uzumaki Senjus' were halfway back to their home, and knew that the five stone ninja were about to attack them. Sensing the five stone ninja were ready to strike, so to were they ready to fight back. The five stone ninja jumped out of the trees and prepared to attack the four ten year old's. But thanks to all of their training, they were more then ready to fight back. Naruto was the first to attack the five stone ninja, by summoning his sword in his right hand and his gunbai in his left hand. Then he raised his gunbai and swung it sending a blast of wind right at the five ninja. Causing them to be blasted in five different directions.

As the stone ninja were scattered, Naruto, Erza, Kin, and Tayuya took their chance and each went after one. Leaving the fifth one for last.

With Kin  
SN3 was knocked forty feet back into the forest. "Ow. I can't believe that kid can use wind style. Let alone a strong Gunbai based wind jutsu. Those kids must have trained like hell to be able to do that. If we underestimate them, we could end up dead." The third Stone ninja said as he tried to get back up. But before he could, Kin was already on him. She threw five senbon right into his left leg, paralyzing it. The stone ninja managed to turn around and throw a few kunai at her. But Kin was to fast for his throw, she managed to dodge it by spinning to her left. Once she dodged the kunai, Kin summoned her Katana in her right hand, and stabbed it in his left arm. Then she summoned her Tanto into her left hand and stabbed it into his right shoulder.

"Alright you bastard! I'm going to give you one chance to tell me what the hell you are doing here. Or I will end you right here and now." Kin said as she twisted the blades in his arms. But the stone ninja was still defiant even as he felt the blades twist and slice his flesh. "I won't tell you anything. No matter what you do to me." SN3 groaned out in pain. Hearing that Kin decided that it was better to just get rid of him. Kin pulled her tanto out of his shoulder and stabbed through his head. Killing him instantly.

"You should have... just told me, what I wanted to know." Kin said as she felt her stomach start to churn. After all this was her very first kill. But she managed to hold it down since she still needed to find Naruto, Erza, and Tayuya to stop the other stone ninja. But before she could leave, she sensed another ninja behind ready to attack her. However instead of dodging it, she decided to try something else. "Wood-style binding tentacles!" Kin yelled after she weaved the hand signs. Causing wooden tentacles to surround and bind the stone ninja in midair.

With the stone ninja now bound, Kin turned around and to her surprise it was a stone village kunoichi. A female stone village ninja. She only ever saw a female stone ninja in book portrayed to look beefy and muscular. But this kunoichi was actually quite attractive. Her figure is just like her mama Kushina's, and has long black hair that goes all the way down to her ass. "A female stone ninja. You are actually very attractive, than again the propaganda of the Konoha council no doubt made you look like that. To make the males less likely care if they kill you. You will no doubt be a good addition to our family." Kin said as she used her wood style to completely bind her arms and legs to her back.

As Kin was dragging the female stone ninja to their house the kunoichi had multiple thoughts going through her mind. SN1"What the hell is going on?! Even if this girl is a Senju, only the first Hokage ever had that ability. Could it be possible that its an actual bloodline now?! If that's true, then the stone village is in trouble if this girl becomes as strong as Hashirama. And what about that boy? I could sense the same kind of chakra that this girl has inside him, but his was stronger than hers. Could that mean that he has a stronger connection to the wood-style element than her? This is really bad, I need to get out of here." 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kin said as she stabbed the back of the stone kunoichi's neck with a senbon covered in a paralyzing poison. Causing the captured kunoichi to simply become slack.

With Tayuya  
SN2 was currently running for his life. As soon as he got up from his fall, all he could think about was that wind blast. There was no way a kid that young could create a giant wind blast like that. Unless he went through an extreme amount of training since he was younger. Meaning that the other three are just as strong as he is. As soon as he came to that conclusion he knew he had to leave and report back to the Tsuchikage right away. But before he could get to far, Tayuya was already on top of him. She dropped down in front of him with her flute in her left hand and her Tanto in her right hand.

"Alright you bastard. I'll give you one chance and one chance only. Give up now, or you are going to die where you stand." Tayuya said as she prepared to attack the bastard where he stands. But the stone ninja was just a bit to overconfident. He figured that since there was only one of her he could take her easily. 'She might have been trained by Tsunade and Kushina the red bloody queen. But I have more experience than she does. I can take her.' But as the stone ninja readied to attack, Tayuya jumped up into the air.

Once in the air, Tayuya spun forward and preformed her mother Tsunade's signature move. The fissure ax kick! Causing her to come straight down like a cannon ball. But before she could crush his skull, he managed to get out of the way just in time. But he was still blasted back twenty feet by the shockwave. When he got back up if he wasn't scared before, he certainly was now. The impact from Tayuya's attack created the crater was twenty feet deep and ten feet in diameter. Even if it wasn't as strong as Tsunade's attacks, he would have been killed if it hit.

"I need to get out of here. Right now!" SN2 yelled out and started to run right away. But before he could even make ten steps, Tayuya made several hand signs and yelled "Fire style-Fire ball jutsu!" Then sent a giant ten feet in diameter fire ball right at the stone ninja turning him to ash. Once the stone ninja was dead, Tayuya headed to were Erza was.

With Erza  
SN4 was currently hiding underground using the hiding like a mole jutsu. The moment he landed Erza was on top of him with a sword infused with fire elemental chakra in her left hand. And a wind elemental sword in her right hand, and wasted no time trying to kill him. He used earth jutsu after earth jutsu to defend himself. But she kept cutting through them with ease thanks to how well she could control the chakra in the swords. So now all he can do is hide from her underground.

"I can not believe I am having this much trouble with a ten year old girl! I knew that the Senju and Uzumaki clans were strong. But to put a chunin rank ninja like me on the defensive right away. Its unheard of and that fact that she is so young. What kind of training did she go through to get this strong? Wait! Forget that, what kind of training did they all go though to get this strong?! Are the other three just as strong as her?! The others are probably already dead, and if I'm the last one alive I have to warn the Stone village. I have to warn them that the Senju and Uzumaki clans are back! And they are stronger than they were before-" But he couldn't finish that thought. All he could feel was a puddle forming underneath him. He looked down and saw that the liquid was his blood, and what caused it was a sword in his chest.

"Fire style-Inferno coffin!" Erza yelled as the sword became covered in fire, and formed a coffin around him. Ending his life right away, leaving nothing but ashes.

Above ground Erza had her flame sword stabbed into the ground where she sensed the Stone ninja was. Once the stone ninja's chakra was gone she retracted the blade from the ground and placed it back in her sub-space seal. "I just hope the others are alright."

Erza was about to leave when Tayuya showed up. "Erza. I felt your chakra presence along with one of the stone ninjas'. After the stone ninja's chakra was gone, I thought that he had gotten away." Tayuya said as she walked up to her sister. Erza could hear the concern in her voice. "Don't worry Tayuya. He's gone, I used a secret jutsu that I created with the help of my flame sword. Its called inferno coffin. I stab my sword into my opponent's body, and surround the outside and inside of their body in a coffin made of fire. Its an assassination move that I've been working on." Erza summoned her flame sword to show Tayuya the weapon that she used for the jutsu.

"That's amazing Erza. You created an original fire style jutsu. But its not the time to celebrate yet. On my way here I ran into Kin and she captured a Kunoichi that was with these guys. She was most likely the leader so Kin is bringing her to the house. That just leaves Naruto and his opponent. We need to get to him right away. I'm not saying Naruto isn't strong, but this was the first real fight for all of us. And Naruto has never been good with sneak attacks in a fight. He's always been the tank of this family to fight head to head. If that stone ninja uses anykind of dirty tactic, I'm not sure he'll come out unharmed." Tayuya said with a serous voice.

Knowing that Tayuya was correct Erza summoned a hammer with an earth elemental seal on it. Than gave it to her sister. Once prepared both girls headed to wear they could sense Naruto's chakra, hoping that he was doing ok.

With Naruto  
The fifth and last stone ninja was currently just standing his ground inside an earth dome. That was all he could do to stay safe from the red headed boy in front of him. Naruto was blasting strong wind jutsu after wind jutsu obliterating the earth domes. Causing the chunin to stay on the defensive. Every the earth dome would fall, Naruto would yell "Stand your ground and fight me! Make this an honorable fight!"

But the chunin kept backing away and kept creating more earth domes. "Come out here and fight me! If you are a true warrior than stand and fight!" But the chunin knew he needed to run right away. So in an act of desperation, the stone ninja destroys his own earth dome, and quickly weaves multiple hand signs. Once he was finished he summoned a golem made of stone and sent it to attack Naruto. Seeing this Naruto decided to try a new wood-style technique that he learned from a wood-style scroll his mother Tsunade gave him.

"Wood-style Deep forest bloom" Naruto's hands formed the snake sign. Then to the stone ninja's surprise multiple trees came out of the ground impaling the stone golem. Then flowers formed above the trees and let out large amounts of pollen. The stone ninja was so surprised by this, he didn't even realize he couldn't move because the pollen paralyzed his body. 'This kid can use wood-style? The stone village is so dead if he becomes as strong as Hashirama.' Was all the stone ninja thought as he looked up at the trees. With the stone ninja caught Naruto knew that he now had to finish him off. Wanting to make it as painless as possible, Naruto raised his right hand. Then he focused wind chakra into his sword covering it with wind chakra. Once the blade was finely sharpened, Naruto swung the blade horizontally sending a blade of wind at the stone ninja. This was a new jutsu that he had been working on. He called it the wind blade.

The wind blade made contact with the enemy ninja and decapitated him. Ending his life in an instant, and earning Naruto his first kill. With the Stone ninja now dead, Naruto dropped his weapons and absorbed the trees back into his body to regain his chakra. Then he looked down at the body of his first kill. All that was going through his head was how he just took someone's life. He knew that he would have to do it sooner or later, but he didn't imagine it would be this soon. As he contemplated on what to do, Erza and Tayuya appeared in the area he was in. They saw the decapitated body of the stone ninja, and how Naruto was simply standing there unable to move. Tayuya was the first to move, and ran over to Naruto and hugged him. While Erza walked over to the dead body and used her fire sword to turn it to ashes.

Once it was burned to ashes, Erza started to fallow Tayuya and Naruto home. But first she noticed that Naruto dropped his weapons, Erza saw Naruto's weapons on the ground. Seeing how Naruto is so shocked right now, Erza carried the weapons back to the house. As she fallowed right behind Tayuya and Naruto.

Homestead  
To say that Kushina and Tsunade were not having a good day would be an understatement. The day they kept their bodyguards at the house while their children went to go grocery shopping being the day they were almost kidnapped AND had their first kills. Was causing both of the mothers to practically have steam coming out of their heads. The moment Kin came back with a paralyzed and bound stone ninja sent red flags through their minds. Then when a saddened and distraught Naruto being led back by Tayuya and Erza carrying his weapons, only made them angrier. As soon as all of their children were back Tsunade and Kushina brought them all to their room so they could rest together. While they had Shizune and ten of the Burakkuraitoningu clan girls bring their new prisoner up to their room for some questioning.

In the kids bedroom, Kin, Erza, and Tayuya were all hugging Naruto as he slept in their bed. While all of the Burakkuraitoningu girls were guarding the bedroom while being armed to the teeth. As Naruto, Erza, Tayuya, and Kin rested from their day, Tsunade and Kushina were currently downstairs interrogating their captive. So far all they got out of her is her name. Daichi the daughter of the current Tsuchikage. Kushina and Tsunade currently have her naked and locked in a Medieval Dungeon Suspension Bar. Made from Naruto's chakra suppression metal preventing Daichi from molding her chakra.

Kushina and Tsunade were currently dressed in their dominatrix outfits. As a way to make this both scary and sexy. "Don't bother trying to use your chakra. This metal was made with our son's bloodline limit. It prevents anyone other than him to send their chakra through it, thus suppressing it. Now your going to tell us exactly what we want to know, or were going to break you pathetic little mind." Kushina said as caressed Daichi's body. "My name is Daichi of the stone village, daughter of the current Tsuchikage. I will not ay anything else." Daichi said without fear in her voice. "Did you hear that Kushina? The little bitch thinks she won't tell us anything. But while pain is able to get some information out of someone, pleasure is even more effective to get what you want." Tsunade said as she slapped Daichi's right ass cheek.

Feeling the sting of Tsunade's hand caused her to wince from both pain and some pleasure. Understanding what Tsunade was getting at, Kushina walked over to a special chest where they keep their special toys. While Tsunade went to grab some ink and paintbrushes. As Daichi waited for Kushina and Tsunade to come back, she tried to focus her chakra into her hands. But for some reason she couldn't use any of her chakra. "Damn it! She was telling the truth. Does this mean that the boy has wood-style and a new type of metal-style bloodline? From what the history books said wood-style can suppress and absorb chakra. While this new metal-style apparently can suppress and contain chakra. How could this have happened? The wood-style is one thing, since the genetic traits to use it were passed down to him. But this metal-style, could it be a mutation inside his DNA? If that's the case, then it to can become a full fledged bloodline." she said out loud.

"Very good there you little bitch. I'm honestly surprised that you could figure that out so fast. I guess not all of the stone village ninja have rocks for brains." Kushina said as she and Tsunade brought out what they needed. Kushina currently has two ten inch long strap-ons for her and Tsunade. While Tsunade brought a paintbrush and chakra infused ink. "But it won't matter in a few minutes. You might be the daughter of the third Tsuchikage, but once where done with you. You'll be as loyal to us as a puppy." Tsunade said as she held the ink while Kushina dipped the brush into it. Once the brush was inside the ink Kushina infused her chakra with the ink. "Whatever your going to do to me. It won't work."

But Kushina and Tsunade continued to smile as she started to draw several seals on her body. The first one went right on Daichi's left breast, right over her heart. The second one was then drawn over her stomach where her womb is. Then she drew a third and final seal right over her tailbone. "The first seal over your heart is a modified version of my original slave seal. This new and improved seal will not just let us control you, but also let us rewrite your mind. The second one is a fertility seal, that will let us increase or decrease your fertility whenever we want. While the last seal over your tailbone is a paralysis seal. That one will let us paralyze your body should you ever betray us. And the last seal that I'm going to put on you will be a seeing seal. This one will allow us to see whatever you see when we activated it." Kushina said as she placed the last seal right on the center of Daichi's forehead.

With all of the seals in place, Kushina and Tsunade placed their chakra into the seals to activate them and bound Daichi to them. Once the seals were done being activated, Kushina snapped her fingers in front of Daichi's face to get her attention. "Now Daichi are you ready for your punishment?" Kushina asked with lust dropping from her mouth. Daichi looked at Kushina and Tsunade with a glazed over look. "Yes my mistresses do with me what you will."

Seeing that all of her fight was gone, Kushina and Tsunade got to work, they put on their strap-on's then got into position. Tsunade stood behind Daichi while Kushina stood right in front of her. Tsunade then grabbed Daichi's legs and bent over the stone ninja's head giving Kushina and herself full access to her lower holes. Kushina and Tsunade lined up their strap-on's and thrusted them right into her. The feeling of being double penetrated at the same time, caused Daichi to cum right away.

"Do you feel that little stone bitch? This is where you belong now. Underneath us as our servant and our pet." Kushina said as she started to thrust in and out of Daichi's pussy. Seeing Kushina take the lead Tsunade decided to fallow. Feeling both of the girls thrust in and out of her holes caused Daichi to moan out like no tomorrow. "Please mistresses. keep pounding me senseless. I don't deserve any mercy for what I did to your children." Daichi moaned so much that her tong was sticking out of her mouth like a dog.

"Your damn right you don't. This is your punishment for what you did. So take it like the bitch you are!" Kushina yelled as she and Tsunade started to thrust faster and harder into Daichi's holes. The friction from the rubber penises caused her to cum every time they thrusted into her. Tsunade and Kushina continued their sexual torture will into the night. After several hours Tsunade and Kushina finished up with their new pet, and decided to get cleaned up and prepare dinner.

"Hey Kushina what are we going to do with that little stone bitch?" Tsunade asked as she finished getting dressed. Kushina finished getting dressed and looked at Tsunade. "Since she is the Tsuchikage's daughter so he will try and get her back. So were going to send her back to be our spy. She'll tell her father that the outpost isn't possible. And if he tries anything she'll tell us so we can stop him." Tsunade smiled and got to work making dinner for the night. While Kushina went to get their children for dinner. Because they are going to need a big dinner for their advanced seal training in the morning.

Homestead Year Eleven  
After the attack from the stone ninja, Kushina and Tsunade upped Naruto, Erza, Kin, and Tayuya's training. While it did put a bit of a strain on their bodies the four future ninja understood why their mothers' were pushing them to become stronger faster. And the rewards were well worth the extra training that they had to go through. Thanks to their extra training, Naruto, Erza, Kin, and Tayuya are now stronger seal masters. Naruto is level nine, Erza is level ten, Kin is level seven, and Tayuya is level eight. Naruto and Erza took to seal training easer than Kin and Tayuya, because at first Kin wasn't able to understand seal matrixes at first. And Tayuya wasn't sure she had the aptitude for seals even though she has Uzumaki blood in her veins. But thanks to Kushina teaching them the shadow clone jutsu they were able to learn much faster and easier.

Naruto's elemental bloodlines have also become stronger. He now only needs to use the snake hand sign for low B-ranked wood-style jutsu. With the same being said for his metal-style bloodline, with only needing to use the tiger hand sign. His water element has grown to where he can pull water out of the air. But the speed of drawing the water is still not on pare with the second Hokage. Since he still needs to take a small majority of the water for his jutsu from the plants around him. His affinities for Earth, Wind, and Lightning have also increase in strength. His affinity for wind is at high Jounin level. His earth affinity was now at mid Jounin level. And his lighting affinity was high to low Jounin level.

But the greatest thing Naruto has done during this year. Was help Erza finally create her sub-elemental seal. This seal once put on armor or a weapon and infused with two elements, would allow the user to use the basic attacks and defenses of that element. The first sub-element they tried was ice. Erza placed the seal on a new armor and shield that she created. Then Naruto infused the seal with his wind and water chakra. When the seal was completely filled with both chakras, the main kanji transformed from fusion to the kanji for Ice. Then the armor and shield's main color became blue, with the secondary color becoming white. Showing that the seal was fully bonded with the armor and shield. But to truly know if it worked, Erza had to put it on and try to use an ice jutsu.

Erza raised her right hand into the air and molded her chakra. After a few seconds Naruto and Erza were worried that it didn't work. But just a second later, an ice sword appeared in Erza's right hand. Seeing Erza create an ice sword from the water in the air meant that the seal worked. They then ran into the house to show everyone that they finally managed to get the seal working. The moment Kushina and Tsunade saw the ice sword they almost fainted from joy. Shizune was just stupefied while Tayuya and Kin gave them both a bearhug to congratulate them. When Tsunade and Kushina woke up, they told Erza and Naruto how proud they were. But from now on they needed to be there when they make more elemental and sub-elemental weapons and armor. Just incase anything goes wrong with the seal and they can stop it.

Naruto and Erza understood and told them about the different types of armor and weapons they wanted to create with sub-elements. Erza even showed them the blueprints that they have been working on. With how the armor will look and what each element the armor and weapons will have. Kushina and Tsunade each inspected the blueprints and found that each armor is strong and unique. Deciding that it was the best way to make all this armor was to use Naruto's metal-style bloodline. That way the armor will be strong enough to fully utilize the elements. Just like how Erza and Naruto made this armor with his metal-style.

It took a few weeks but Erza was able to forge all the armor and weapons she wanted. When the armor and weapons we all forged, she placed the sub-elemental seal on them. Than she had Naruto, Kin, and Tayuya infuse their elements onto each of the seals. Not just to create the elemental seals, but to also have a piece of her family with her at all times.

Tayuya's earth element and Naruto's lightning element was used to create her explosion armor and explosion sword. She had Naruto use his wood-style chakra for her wood-style armor. As an experiment to see if using a sub-element with the seal would change anything. To her surprise using her chakra with the armor actually made her feel stronger and more durable. But she could still only summon trees and wooden weapons. She theorized it was because Naruto used the actual sub-element instead of just adding the two primary elements that increased the armor's power. But without another sub-elemental user besides Naruto she wouldn't be able to know for sure.

So she moved on and created more of her armors' and weapons, with their help. By the time they were done, Erza had a full arsenal of different sub-elemental armor and weapons at her disposal. Explosion, Gale, Ice, Wood, Lava, Boil, Scorch, and Magnet. She even gained her own Metal-style armor, that Kushina and Naruto made for her as a surprise present. They even named it for her, and called it the Ataraxia Armor.

For Kin and Tayuya their greatest strength boost was when they each gained a new ability. For Tayuya it was awakening her golden chains Uzumaki bloodline. At first she thought that it would never awaken inside her. But thankfully it turns out she was just a late bloomer with her bloodline. As soon as it activated, she put all of her time and effort to mastering her chains. Kushina taught her how to mold the chains into different weapons. How to use them in combat by subduing her enemies. And how to use the chains as a special armor that could deflect weapon based attacks. 

Tayuya could even add her fire affinity to the chains to make them become a flaming spear of death to her target. She learned this by accident when she got mad at a target she couldn't hit with a kunai. And just tore it to shreds with her chains and saw that the wood tuned on fire.

While Kin learned that she was a natural sensory type ninja. She learned this when she was training with Erza, and dodged a sword that Erza was controlling from behind her. She could sense the chakra that was flowing through the sword and dodged it without knowing. After she did that, Kushina and Tsunade tested Kin, and found out how strong she was with her sensory ability. Kin possesses the Mind's eye of the Kagura ability. It allows her to sense any target's chakra signature, as long as it was in her range. Witch for right now is a one hundred feet radius. Knowing this made Kin more determined to grow as strong as Naruto, Erza, and Tayuya. Because next year, is when they got to Konoha to become full fledged ninjas.


	6. Returning to Konoha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto, Erza, Kin, and Tayuya are now twelve and it is time for them to go to Konoha to become ninjas. Before they leave though, Tsunade and Kushina gives a gift to each of them. For Naruto it is Tobirama Senju's armor. For Kin its Uzumaki clan armor. For Tayuya it is armor from the Uzumaki clan and a special pare of eyes. And for Erza, it is an old Uzumaki clan sword, that was forged in the land of waves.
> 
> Will Konoha be able to handle these four new ninja?

Year twelve Homestead  
After all this time, Naruto, Kin, Tayuya, and Erza were ready to become ninja for Konoha. Right now since they only had one month left to go, until the day of the test. Kushina, and Tsunade decided it was time to give each of their children one more gift before they leave. Right now Kushina and Tsunade were inside the living room. Where they had four scrolls that each contained one item. And in front of them are Naruto, Erza, Kin, and Tayuya. "My precious little ones. Inside each of these scrolls is one gift for each of you. But for you Tayuya the scroll has a special hidden gift for you. The item that the scroll holds will help protect you on your journey to becoming a ninja." Kushina said as she handed each of them the scroll that has their name on it.

Naruto was the first to open his scroll. When he opened it and pored some of his chakra into it, to his surprise. A replica of his great Granduncle's armor came out of it with a pare of steel toe ninja boots and blue ninja gloves. But this armor has one difference from Tobirama's original armor. This armor has no metal plates on the back, but instead it has metal plates on each side of the hips and in the front. Just like Madara Uchiha's armor. Seeing his new armor caused Naruto to grow a smile to big, they thought his face was going to split in half. Naruto decided to put it on right away. While Naruto was getting his armor on, Erza, Kin, and Tayuya opened up their own scrolls to see what was inside them. For Erza it was a katana forged by Raiden Uzumaki . The pummel is made from bronze, with the claw of a dragon at the bottom. The wooden handle is wrapped in red leather straps. The guard of the blade is ocean blue and is shaped like the Uzumaki clan insignia. With the blade being pure black with a red lightning design from the base of the blade right to the tip.

"This sword is a powerful lighting chakra sword. It's called Rairyu because the blade can turn regular chakra into lightning chakra. And if you infuse lightning chakra into it, the lightning takes the form of a dragon. It was forged by my own grandfather, Raiden. One of the only Uzumaki to ever be naturally born with an affinity to lighting. So he forged this sword with powerful lightning chakra metal, and infused the metal with his own lightning chakra. Allowing this blade to pierce any defense that is weaker than the users lightning affinity. There is even a true story about how he used this sword to kill Kinkaku and Ginkaku. The gold and silver brothers, but that is a story for later." Kushina explained to her daughter.

Simply holding the sword brought Erza joy. But knowing that her own great grandfather forged this sword to pierce any defenses. And that she is holding it brought tears of joy to her eyes. Because now she also has something that belonged to her ancestors.

Kin and Tayuya opened their scrolls at the same time, and saw that both scrolls had a set of female Uzumaki clan armor. They also came with ninja boots just like Naruto's new armor. The cloth of Tayuya's armor is blood red, with the plate armor being ocean blue. While the cloth for Kin's set is blood red. With the plate armor being night black. Kushina explained to each of the girls that she forged these armors herself. That she placed seals on the armor so they will adjust perfectly to the wearer. And that the gloves that go with the armor, have storage seals on them. So they can store their weapons in their gloves to hide them, and so they don't have to lug them around everywhere. Deciding not to wait, Tayuya and Kin both put on their new armor loved how well it fit them.

But once Tayuya got her armor on, she noticed a second seal on the scroll. So she placed her hand on the seal, and pored some of her chakra into it. What came out of the seal surprised her. It was a vile of green liquid and inside that liquid was a pare of sharingan eyes. But the Sharingan eyes kept changing, from three tomoes to a circular patter. "Mama Kushina, who's eyes are these?" Tayuya asked as she kept looking at the eyes.

And what Kushina said next surprised her. "Those are the original eyes of Madara Uchiha. When the village was founded Madara gave his original eyes to Hashirama as a peace offering. It is true that they did lose their light. But since your half Uzumaki and half Senju, your chakra and strong body will be able to restore their light. We wanted you to have these eyes, as a way of increasing your arsenal. Since Naruto has wood-style and metal-style, Erza has her armor and sub-elemental seals. And Kin has Wood-style and the sub-elemental seals. That give her two additional sub-elements. These eyes will give you the power you need to keep up with them."

Tayuya was grateful that her mothers wanted her to become stronger to keep her family safe. So she accepted the gift and couldn't wait to start training with them.

After a few minutes Naruto came back wearing his copy of Tobirama's armor and it fit him perfectly. Since the armor also has the same type of size adjustment seals on it. With his new armor on Naruto sat down next to Erza, Kin, and Tayuya so they can finish hearing what Kushina and Tsunade have to say. "For the rest of this month your going to be training with your new equipment. You will eat, and sleep with them. That way you will be able to adjust to them better. The same goes for you Erza. That sword will not leave your side at all. Of course you won't need them in the shower. But you must keep them with you at all times. Think of this as a basic training method, to being prepared in the field." Tsunade said to her children in a stern but calm voice.

"As for you Tayuya we will start the surgery to replace your eyes right away. So by the end of the month, you can at least use the basic form of the Sharingan." Tsunade said as she left to get her equipment. Once she returned with her equipment they got right to work switching out Tayuya's eyes for Madara's eyes.

Understanding their parents wishes, all four of them nodded their heads and promised to do as they were told. So for the next month Naruto, Erza, Kin, and Tayuya did what Tsunade told them to do. They ate wearing their armor, and weapons. Slept with their armor and weapons. They did just as they were told to properly adjust to their new equipment.

And by the time the month was over Tayuya was able to get the hang of the basics of the sharingan. She could eve turn them on and off whenever she wanted. And when they weren't on her eyes became the color purple.

Konoha outskirts  
Jiraiya was currently leading Naruto, Erza, Kin, and Tayuya to the village hidden in the leaves. It had been a long time since he has seen all four of the kids. Since he had to worry about his spy network, he couldn't train them as much as he would have liked. The last time he saw them was three years ago. And he could already tell that in those three years, they have grown into extremely strong ninja for their ages. If all four of them went all out on him, he would have go into his sage mode to fend them off. To those who don't know how strong the kids are, that might sound extreme. But with their abilities and bloodlines all working together in unison. He would need to use sage mode to survive an all out attack.

Knowing this Jiraiya made sure never to piss all four of them off at once. Since each of them have Tsunade and Kushina's tempers combined, he made sure to be on his best behavior. Mostly because he doesn't want to die from stab wounds, or being crushed by giant trees and metal pillars. 'Sheesh these kids are brutal with a capital B. I really wish that Kushina and Tsunade didn't make them so dangerous. I mean I'm glad that they are strong now, but I wish they didn't try and use me as target practice!'

Jiraiya remembered all the times that when he showed up to train them, Tsunade and Kushina would have him be the test subject for their jutsu. Sometimes they would have him run from them as they hunted him with lethal attacks. Or when he would train them in close quarter combat. They would use regular and elemental chakra in their attacks. Even to this day he remembers when Naruto and Kin used their bloodlines to corner him. Then they used their enhanced strength and weapons to practically annihilate him. He still has all of the scares from that day. Or when Erza and Tayuya almost literally crushed him. Such as when Tayuya used earth dragon and Erza used her explosion armor to almost send him to an earthy grave.

"Hey pervert, you better not be thinking about anything dirty right now. Because if you are, I'm going to melt you with my new lava-style powers. Courtesy of my sister Erza." Tayuya said as she held her gloved hands in the tiger hand sign and had her Sharingan activated for even more effect. Hearing that made Jiraiya flinch even more, since Tayuya can now use lava style thanks to Erza's sub-elemental seals on her gloves. After Erza and Naruto finished the sub-elemental seal, they put one on each of Kin and Tayuya's gloves. That way they would be able to use sub-elements as well. Tayuya can use lava-style. While Kin can use Explosion-style and Gale-style with her Wood-style. Thank goodness Naruto decided not to add those seals to his armor because Jiraiya was pretty sure Naruto would destroy an entire village with all that power.

Oh and the fact that Tsunade and Kushina gave Tayuya the girl who has the worst temper freaking Madara Uchiha's eyes! He only found that part out after he came to pick them up. Spring that on him almost made him wet his pants, since who knows what powers she could have with those eyes. Let alone what the reaction of the council and the village as a whole will be when they find out. This was just not his day.

"Don't worry kid I'm not thinking any thing of the sort. Just remembering all the reasons I hate training with you kids." Jiraiya said with a groane in his voice. Hearing that caused all four of them to laugh at how much pain they put Jiraiya through.

But their fun came to an end, when they got to the northern gate of Konoha. "So this is Konoha. I can't wait for us to kick but at the ninja test." Kin said as she clapped her hands together in joy. "Don't get to exited Kin. We need to need to keep most of our powers a secret. At least until after the chunin exams." Erza said to Kin.

"Exactly. Now I need you kids to head to the Hokage tower. Once there talk to the Hokage and he'll get you to the school. I can't join you since I have to meet with one of my spy contacts." Jiraiya said as he prepared to head out. But before he could, Naruto jumped in front of him. "This better not be one of those, 'I'm ditching the kids so I can go and peep on some women.' Or I swear that I'm going to crush you with my trees." Naruto said as he looked Jiraiya right in his eyes.

Jiraiya began to sweat from the killer intent that Naruto was sending out. "I swear this in on the up and up. Just go and meet the Hokage and I'll be back in a day or two. Just don't tell him about your abilities just yet. He needs to stay in the dark, that way the council won't be able to usurp his power. So please TRY, to restrain yourselves. I don't need anymore headaches from you kids. Please?" Jiraiya even clapped his hands together as a way to beg them.

The four half blood Senju and Uzumaki's looked at each other and agreed, that Jiraiya was right. They shouldn't do anything that would cause trouble for the Hokage. So they decided to not draw any attention to themselves. Once Jiraiya was sure that they would be fine, he headed out to meet up with his spy. Naruto, Erza, Kin, and Tayuya all headed into the village to meet the Hokage.

Konoha  
The four of them headed straight towards the Hokage tower. As they walked to the tower, they took in the sight of the village around them. All of the different stores on every block and all of the people going in and out of the stores. Even though they lived in a small town before coming here, the village was far larger and had much more people living in it. "This is an amazing place. I'm so glad that were were able to come here." Kin said as she looked at all of the different people and the buildings.

"It's to bad that Mother Tsunade and Mama Kushina couldn't be here with us. Its sad that they had to stay behind at the village to make sure that they could sneak in the Burakkuraitoningu. They don't want anyone to know about them, not until we control the village at least." Tayuya said to Kin, Erza, and Naruto.

"Yay. They said that it was to keep Kumo from attacking Konoha before they become a clan that belongs to our village. If we just brought them here in the open, right after it was announced that we are here. Then Konoha would gain to much unwanted attention at once. The Burakkuraitoningu clan needs to be snuck in slowly and carefully." Naruto said as he looked for the nearest weapon shop. So he can see if the weapons here are on par with the weapons and armor they made.

"I know that look Naruto. Don't worry the weapons that we made are far greater than any weapon that is made here." Erza said as she saw some of the weapons that the ninja were using. Some of the weapons seemed to fragile for their taste.

"Yay. Thanks to our ancestors forging techniques, and your metal-style. We were able to create strong and powerful weapons, that only we can use." Kin said as she rubbed the sub-elemental seals on her gloves.

After a few more minutes, all four of them were in front of the Hokage mansion. It was a very nice building from what they could tell. Tayuya even activated here sharingan to see what kind of wood the Hokage tower was made of. And to her surprise the wood actually had the same chakra signature as Naruto's. Meaning that the first Hokage himself mad the mansion. She could even see seals on the mansion that prevented people from using genjutsu and seals that increased its durability.

They walked inside and headed right up to see the Hokage and get into the ninja exams. Once they were at the floor with the Hokage's office on it they saw that no one was there for some reason. "Why is no here? Shouldn't there be people here to defend the Hokage?" Kin asked as they walked up to the Hokage's door. "Maybe Jiji wanted no one here so we wouldn't be interrupted or something like that." Naruto said as he opened the door to the Hokage's office. And Naruto was indeed correct, when he opened the door, they saw a smiling Hiruzen sarutobi waving them to come in.

"Ah you four made it. Jiraiya was here yesterday and told me that you four were coming here today. So I told everyone on this floor that they had the day off today, so we wouldn't be interrupted. Speaking of Jiraiya is he here with you today?" Hiruzen asked with a smile only a grandfather could have. Getting over their shock that Naruto was right on the money about what was going on. They walked into the room and took seats in front of Hiruzen's desk. They than explained to him that Jiraiya wouldn't be here for a day or two. Since he had to meet up with a spy about some information.

"Well that is to bad. As for you two, Kin and Tayuya. Its nice to meet you two. I cant' wait to see the look on the council's faces. When they learn not one, not two. But four children with Uzumaki and Senju blood in their veins. Oh they are going to crap their pants when they find out." Hiruzen laughed as he thought about the shocked faces of all the council members. This caused Naruto, Erza, Kin, and Tayuya to think of their faces as well. Then they had a good laugh thinking about it.

They talked for a while about how they have been for the past couple of years. From how they have grown to how they forged some weapons, so they could learn the Uzumaki clan fighting style. But they didn't tell him about their abilities though. They did make a promise to Jiraiya after all.

"How has your training been?" Hiruzen asked.

"Sorry Jiji. But pervy sage said not to tell you about our abilities. He said that he would tell you everything when he gets back in a day or two." Naruto said to the Hokage. Having a surprised look on his face, Hiruzen wondered why Jiraiya would have them keep him in the dark. But knowing Jiraiya it probably has something to do with their training. So he decided that it was best not to pry, and wait for Jiraiya to tell him. "Alright then. If that is what Jiraiya wants then ok. I just can't wait to hear about what all four of you learned. So he gave them a letter to give to their teacher, Iruka so he would know who they are.

Once they had the letter, all four of them headed out to the school. As they left, Hiruzen smiled thinking of how all four of them are going to surprise everyone with their skills.

Konoha ninja academy  
Right now Iruka was taking down the names of everyone in class for the test. As wrote down all of the names he feels like he may have forgotten something. Then after a minute it hit him, they were supposed to be getting four new students today. Four new students that were trained outside of the village. It interested him to know end who they are, and who trained them.

As Iruka was lost in thought, one of his students Sakura took notice. "Excuse me Iruka sensei. But why are you spacing out so much? Is something wrong?" Iruka woke up from his daydream and heard what Sakura asked him. "Oh. Sorry Sakura. You see I got word from the Hokage a few days ago. He told me that four knew students that were trained outside the village will be joining you for the Ninja test today. I wanted it to be a surprise, but since I couldn't keep my composure. I guess I had no choice but to tell you." Iruka said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

When Iruka said that they were going to get four new students their minds went into hyperdrive. They all imagined what the new students would look like. Some of the girls imagined a bunch of cute guys. While a few of the boys imagined the four students as hot girls. While a few like Sasuke Uchiha didn't care at all. Since he thought everyone was weaker than him. But after a few minutes, a knock came to the door. Iruka thought that it must be the new students. "Come in. The door is unlocked." Iruka said.

The door opened and in came four new students. But to the surprise of everyone in the class room. The student wearing blue armor was a walking reptile, while the three girls were also wearing some type of armor as well. "Hello there. My name is Naruto. This is my half sister Erza and our adopted sisters Kin, and Tayuya. Were here to take the ninja exam. This letter should tell you everything that you need to know about us." Naruto said as he handed Iruka the letter. Iruka got over his shock and took the boy's letter and began to read it. As he read it, his eyes began to grow to the size of dinner plates. Once he once done reading it, he looked back at the four children and back at the letter five different times. Not able to believe what he just read.

"Is everything ok Iruka sensei? What does the letter say that has you gobsmacked by these four kids?" Sakura asked not sure what else to do. Iruka got over his shock and began to explain to his class who they are. "Well it would seem that these four are half Uzumaki clan, and half Senju clan. And that the boy here, Naruto is Tsunade and Kushina's son. Erza here is Naruto's half brother by being Kushina's daughter. While Kin and Tayuya also have Senju and Uzumaki blood, but were adopted by Kushina and Tsunade."

Hearing that practically made everyone's jaws drop to the ground. Not one, not two, but four different people all having Uzumaki and Senju blood. As well as being the children of two dangerous and powerful Kunoichi made them wonder just how strong they all are. The one who was most interested in the four new students, was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. He knew all abut the ancient grudge between the Uchiha clan, and the Senju, and Uzumaki clans.

'So these four have Senju and Uzumaki blood huh? I guess that not everyone in this class is completely weak.' Sasuke said to himself.

Iruka told them that they could go and sit anywhere that had an open seat. Fallowing what he said, Naruto, Erza, Kin, and Tayuya walked up to the highest desks in the back. The entire back row was empty so they were able all sit in the same row together. As they all took their seats, they noticed that there was one girl in the back with them. From what they could tell by her eyes she is a Hyuuga clan. Kin decided that she was going to be the first one to talk to her. So she moved over to the short haired girl.

Kin was the first start the conversation. "Hello my name is Kin Uzumaki. Or you can call me Kin Senju. None of us have decided on what our last name will be yet. So what about you, what's your name?" The girl blushed and looked away from Kin and stuttered her name. "H-hello there. My name is H-H-Hinata Hyuuga. Its nice to meet you lady Kin."

"Don't use honorifics with us. No one in our family cares for them. And its nice to meet you too Hinata. I hope that we can be good friends." Kin said with a smile on her face. Hinata looked at Kin, and smiled at her. Because now she has a new friend and possibly even more friends. If Naruto, Erza, and Tayuya are willing to be her friends as well. Kin reached out her hand and Hinata accepted it and they shook each others hands. Little did Hinata know, that while she held Kin's hand, Kin secretly placed a tracking seal on her body. That way she could find her again when she felt that the time was right.

Once everyone was settled in, Iruka and his friend Mizuki were passing out the written test. As Mizuki got to Naruto, Erza, Kin, and Tayuya he could sense that they have large amounts of Chakra. 'These kids are dangerous. I will need to tell lord Orochimaru as soon as possible.' Mizuki thought as he placed the tests down on the tables. Once all of the tests were handed out, everyone began to write down their answers. For some of the students the test was a bit difficult. But for students like Naruto, Erza, Kin, and Tayuya the test was a breeze. Their parents made sure that they would cram everything that they could inside their brains. From ninja history. To mathematics, to literature.

The students that were part of clans finished the test in only ten minutes. While the civilian students finished in twenty minutes. Once a half an hour passed, Iruka and Mizuki came around and took the tests. With the written test now done, the students were brought out to the back so they could do the physical aspect of the test. Iruka explained to everyone that, this part of the test will be based purely on taijutsu. So no ninjutsu or genjutsu, or you will be disqualified.

Iruka began to call two students at a time up to the arena to fight. One fight was between Sakura and another civilian student. She managed to win by hitting the civilian kid in the right temple. Causing an instant knock out. The matches continued on with nothing spectacular. Just simple brawls that really wouldn't grab anyone's attention. Except for the clan heirs matches. They actually used their clan's taijutsu in their fights. Such as Hinata using the Hyuuga style to easily knock out her opponent. Then Choji used his expansion jutsu to almost crush his opponent. But the student managed to jump off of the arena in time, causing him to lose the match.

Than everyone was surprised when they heard Iruka call up Naruto, and Kiba for a match. "Naruto, and Kiba Inuzuka. Come up to the arena for your match." Iruka called out. Kiba smiled at the thought that he could show that he was stronger than Naruto. Than maybe his mother will let him back into the main part of the Inuzuka clan again. His mother practically banished all of the males to a small point of the clan compound. But if he can defeat the son of Tsunade Senju, that she will have to accept him back.

However Naruto wasn't all that impressed by Kiba. After everything that he and his family have been through with their training. From learning about both of his bloodline limits, to creating a powerful seal that allows them to actually use sub-elements. And all of the different types of training that they had to go through. Made them stronger than anyone that was currently at the academy right now. 'This isn't even going to be a challenge for me. I doubt that he could even withstand just one of my attacks.' Naruto thought as took his place on the arena.

Once Naruto and Kiba were facing each other, they each took their respective stances. Kiba took his clan's stance, while Naruto took a brawler stance. Iruka raised his arm in the air an yelled. "BEGIN!"

Kiba was the first to act and ran right at Naruto. But before he could get halfway to Naruto,. Naruto disappeared for a second, than he reappeared right in front of Kiba a second later. Than Naruto raised his right fist, and punched Kiba right in his gut. The force of the punch caused Kiba to feel extreme amount of pain. Than he was sent flying back out of the arena, and into three different trees. When he hit the fourth tree, he stopped and fell to the ground. Seeing this caused everyone other than, Tayuya, Kin, and Erza to go wide eyed at what Naruto just did. They never thought that anyone their age would have that kind of strength.

'He must have lady Tsunade's superhuman strength. What have they been teaching these kids?!' Iruka thought to himself as Mizuki ran over to Kiba to make sure he was ok. Iruka called the match and said Naruto won. Naruto walked off of the arena and went over to his family. "Good job Naruto. I knew that you could beet him." Kin said as she hugged Naruto. "Kin is right Naruto. You took him down with little to no problem at all." Tayuya also hugged Naruto. While Erza patted Naruto's pack telling him that he did a good job.

With Kiba being taken to the nurses office, Iruka decided to continue on with the matches. He called up a civilian kid and Erza up to the arena to fight next. While Erza walked up with a smile on her face, the civilian kid was extremely nervous about this match. Iruka said called for the match to begin and it ended in a single second. Erza appeared right behind the kid and delivered and ax kick over his head. Causing him to be planted right into the arena floor. With the kid no doubt knocked out Iruka called the match and said Erza won. Iruka took the kid to the nurses office and appeared right back in an instant. The same thing happened with Kin and Tayuya's matches. Kin and Tayuya each finished their matches with just one hit each. Kin used a round house kick to the gut. While Tayuya used a hammer fist to her opponent's face.

Seeing all four of those matches caused a lot of the kids to talk. They talked about how they were strong because of their clan lineage. Or because of who trained them to become ninja. But Naruto, Kin, Erza, and Tayuya didn't pay any attention to them. They knew why they were so strong. They put their heart and soul into all of their training, never giving up until they mastered what they were training in. Now it was time for the Kunai and Shuriken throwing test.

Iruka explained that this part of the test would be graded depending on how close to the bullseye you got with the Kunai and Shuriken. There were ten bullseye points showing a total of one-hundred points. With the explanation now over with, he started to call everyone up randomly to throw the Kunai. Again the civilian ninja didn't get anything higher than a four or a five out of ten. While Students like Ino, Sakura, Choji and Kiba got six out of ten. Shikamaru got a seven out of ten, only because he just wanted enough to pass. Shino and Hinata were able to each get an eight out of ten. Then came Sasuke, who was determined to be the best of the best. When he threw the Shuriken all at once, he got a solid ten out of ten. All of his fan girls screamed and cheered about how awesome and cool he was.

The cheering only annoyed Naruto, Erza, Kin, and Tayuya because it shows how weak these girls really are. So deciding not to engage them, Kin was the first of the four to walk up and take both the Kunai and Shuriken. She threw all ten of them at once and got a ten out of ten. Causing everyone to go quiet at her achievement. Since they thought only Sasuke was skilled enough to do it. But the kunai didn't just hit their marks, they went right through them since Kin infused what appeared to be lightning chakra into the kunai and shuriken.

"I'm glad that shut you all up. Because now your going to see how training your ass off every day will gets you stronger." Kin said as she let Erza take her place. Deciding to fallow Kin's lead, Erza infused her kunai and shuriken with wind style chakra and sent them right through each of the bullseyes just like Kin. Then Tayuya fallowed suit with her own fire style kunai and shuriken. But Naruto was the one who surprised everyone the most. He took the kunai in his right hand and infused them with wind chakra. Then he took the shuriken in his left hand and infused them with lightning chakra. Seeing that Naruto has two elemental affinities caused everyone to pay even more attention to him.

He threw the kunai and shuriken through the bullseye points just like Kin, Tayuya, and Erza did. Showing that all four of them are extremely skilled and have more to show than anyone would have thought possible.

'Just what have lady Tsunade and lady Kushina been teaching these kids?! They are way stronger than I thought any kid their age could be. Even if they are half Senju and half Uzumaki there are limits to what you teach children this young. I just hope they didn't go to far that the kids were hurt to badly in their training.' Iruka thought to himself as he watched Naruto walk back to the other four members of his family.

With the throwing part now over Iruka said that it was now lunch time and they could go an eat.

As the Uzumaki and Senju children walked over to the lunch area, they were unaware that a new fan club of girls was just made for them. And when they find out they will be annoyed by all of the unwanted attention from it.

During lunch, all four of them decided to sit with Hinata. So they would be able to get to know her a little bit better. As all five of them talked and got to know each other, Hinata began to see that each one of them are very strong. And all four of them together are almost unstoppable when they work together. While Naruto, Kin, Tayuya, could tell that Hinata is a very nice girl, that they want to get to know better as well. After they were done eating, Iruka called them in to finish up the last part of their test.

Homeroom  
All of the students were currently waiting to be called in to take the last portion of their test. The first one to be called in was a civilian kid, and after him was another civilian kid. Every five to ten minutes another kid was called in to finish their test. And every time they came out, they had a leaf ninja headband. Soon the clan heirs were being called in to take the test for their headband. And just like the civilian kids they also got their headbands. It wasn't until Tayuya got called did everyone stop talking. After what they saw the four of them pull of during their test, everyone wanted to know just what will happen next.

Tayuya entered the room, then ten minutes later, she came out with a leaf village headband on her head. Showing that she managed to pass, the test. Then Erza was called in and came out with a leaf headband on her head. Then Kin was called in and came out with a leaf headband on her waist. And finally Naruto was called into the room for the final part of his test.

Test room  
Naruto entered the room and took his place in front of the instructors. "Alright Naruto. For the final part of your test, we need you to do the transformation jutsu. Then the substation jutsu, and lastly the clone jutsu." Iruka said as he held up a clipboard for grading. Naruto nodded his head and began to do the jutsu just like Iruka said. First he transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka. Than he substituted himself with a wooden broom and back. and finally he created five regular clones for his test. Seeing that Naruto managed to complete without any trouble, he passed Naruto and held out a leaf headband. "Thank you Iruka sensei. But my mothers said I could wear this after I pass the test." Naruto took out a storage scroll and what he summoned from hit surprised both of the teachers. It was Tobirama's happuri.

As Naruto put the happuri on his head, it adjusted to his body. The sides of the happuri turned sideways and bent forward. After a minute the happuri perfectly fit Naruto's head. With that now done, Naruto left the room to show everyone he passed.

Class room  
Everyone waited with baited breath to see how well Naruto did. After ten minutes, he came back out with an happuri on his head. Showing that he passed, and that he was definitely a descendent of the Senju bloodline. Naruto walked back up to where his family was and sat next to them. After a few more minutes, Iruka and Mizuki came out of the test room, with all of the test scores compiled together.

"Alright everyone. I managed to tally up the scores. Right now Sakura is the years top kunoichi. Sasuke is the rookie of the year, and Naruto, Kin, Tayuya, and Erza are all tide for the dead last." Iruka announced to the class. While the class was not surprised by Sasuke becoming the rookie of the year. But Kiba decided that this was the best opportunity to make fun of Naruto for beating him earlier. "Ha! Looks like you four aren't so special after all." Kiba said as he laughed at them.

"That's enough Kiba. I had to use the entire four years of the academy for the grade. If they were hear four the entire four years, I have no doubt in my mind that they would have all been tied with Sasuke for the rookie of the year." Iruka said to Kiba.

"Don't worry Iruka sensei. If memory serves correctly, when it came to the three great sages, they were in the same positions as we are. However the rookie of the year Orochimaru became a traitor to the village. The top Kunoichi became our mother and the dead last Jiraiya became the strongest as well as our godfather. So I wouldn't be so worried about such titles." Erza explained to everyone in the class.

Once Erza was done calling out Kiba, everyone in the class just sat there with surprised faces. Since they never knew what roles the three sages had back at the academy. And hearing it from the very children of Tsunade herself, they could definitely believe that. Showing everyone that titles like dead last and rookie of the year have no meaning in the ninja world. Because even the weakest of ninja can grow to become extremely strong if they train hard enough.

"So just remember this dog breath. Even if we are called the dead last of this class, that doesn't mean we are weak at all. We just weren't hear for all of the tests." Tayuya said with a smile on her face. After a little while, the day finally came to an end and everyone was able to go home.

As everyone left the school to head home, or to meet their families outside of the school. So they can show their families that they have become ninjas. As the children ran to their parents, the half Senju and half Uzumaki children were heading home to the apartment that the Hokage got for them. As they were starting to head home they could see that the kids were telling their parents who they where. And how strong they are right now. By the surprise looks of the parents, they couldn't believe who they were and how strong they are. 

Tayuya was the first to make a comment. "By the shocked looks on the parents faces, I say they now know who we are."

"Yes it would seem that they do. And by how flabbergasted they are, it would seem they know what we did during the exams." Erza said as she got a good look at their faces. And just how surprised they really were from what their kids told them. This only showed them that they were stronger than anyone else their age. Deciding to not give them any attention, all four of them shunshin to their apartment. 

Apartment  
All four of them appeared at their apartment and found that it was very nice. It was in the better part of Konoha. When they entered it they saw that it was very nice. The living room was very nice. Wooden floors, that descend into a square pattern with three love chairs in a square like pattern. A kitchen that is fully stocked and has all of the utensils they will need. And four different bedrooms that each have a king sized bed, closet and bathroom inside them. But if the girls have their way they will only need to share one room together.

"This place is awesome. And since where now shinobi where legally adults in the eyes of the law. So lets get this place broken in the right way." Tayuya said as she licked her lips lustfully. Kin understanding what Tayuya meant she walked over to the first love seat, laid down and waved Naruto over to her. Knowing what Kin wanted Naruto walked over to the couch, laid on top of Kin and started to kiss her. While Naruto and Kin started to break in their new home, Tayuya grabbed Erza and tossed her on the love seat on the right of Naruto and Kin.

Once Erza landed on the love seat, Tayuya jumped on top of her and gave her a lustful smile. "Get ready Erza. Were going to break this home in really well." Erza gave Tayuya the same kind of smile, but before they began. Erza summoned a paintbrush with black ink on it. Then she summoned a shadow clone and gave the clone the brush. Without saying anything the clone got to work writing sound proofing seals all over the apartment. That way no one would hear what they were about to do. As Erza's clone got to work on the house, Erza and Tayuya began to strip each other as they kissed.

While Tayuya and Erza were stating to have fun, Naruto and Kin were already naked. Kin was moaning as sucking on her right breast, and his left hand was playing with her pussy. "Oh Naruto. Stop teasing me, I want you now. I've been waiting for this for so long. So please give me what I want now." Kin said as she moaned out in pleasure. Not wanting to disappoint her. Naruto got into position and placed his fully erect eight in chock right in front of her entrance. Without a second thought Naruto thrusted his dragon cock right into her and it hit her cervix. That caused Kin to to cum right away.

"More Naruto. Don't stop, I can take whatever you give me." Kin said so Naruto wouldn't go easy on her. Seeing that Kin didn't want him to go easy on her he started to thrust in and out at a had steady pace. While Kin and Naruto where having their fun, Tayuya and Erza were scissoring each other as they watched Naruto and Kin.

"Ha...I wish that Naruto...wanted be with me...but we agreed that Kin would be the first of us three." Tayuya moaned out in pleasure. "Sad but true. Ha...But until Naruto, gets to us. We can enjoy each other." Erza moaned out as she grabbed Tayuya's shoulder and held her close. Causing their breasts to be squished together making them feel even more pleasure.

"More Naruto more! I want to feel even more pleasure from you." Kin moaned out as she felt Naruto's thrusts become faster and faster. As Naruto thrusted faster and faster, he grabbed her breasts and massaged them letting her feel even better. "Kin. Even though we can't have kids yet. I plan to have you, Erza, and Tayuya become the first three to have children with." Naruto said as he felt his climax coming.

"Yes Naruto. I want to be the future mother of your children. Even if we can't have kids right now. Than lets keep practicing to make the babies." Kin moaned out as she felt he climax also approaching. After a few more minutes, both Naruto and Kin came at the same time. After Naruto and Kin reached their climax, they decided to wait a few minutes until they would continue. As Naruto, and Kin rested, Tayuya and Erza continued to have their fun.

Right now Erza was on top of Tayuya using a strap on that was made from Naruto's metal-style chakra. That way she could use her chakra to increase a women's pleasure. She currently had Tayuya in the amazon positon. That way she could have full control over her. "Do you feel that pleasure Tayuya? I'm going to make you feel even better." Erza moaned out.

"Yes Erza more, give me more. And after this, we can have some fun with Naruto. Right?" Tayuya moaned out. Erza simply nodded her head and continued to thrust right into Tayuya with her strong hips. After another ten minutes Tayuya and Erza came together. Erza laid on top of Tayuya as they waited to regain their strength. But before they could get their rest, both Tayuya and Erza were each picked up by one of Naruto's shadow clones. Before either of them could say anything, both of Naruto's shadow clones thrusted their cocks deep into their pussies right to their cervixes.

"Oh! Now we get to have more fun!" Tayuya yelled out as she felt Naruto thrust in and out of her pussy with strong hard thrusts. While Erza was being plowed by her Naruto shadow clone on the floor in the doggy style position. "This is where we really get to have fun!" Erza moaned as her pleasure continued to increase from each of his thrusts. While Tayuya and Erza enjoyed the shadow clones, the real Naruto had Kin in the spread eagle position. While the four of them continued to break in their new home, Hiruzen was having a meeting with the Konoha council. To discuss what happened earlier today.

Konoha council room

Right now all of the council members were sitting in their seats since the Hokage ordered this meeting. There are the clan heads of all of Konoha's major clans. The civilian council and the Konoha elders. They were all here because the Hokage called them all here for an important meeting. No one knew exactly why but a few of them such as the elders and Shikaku Nara had a few ideas why. They have been hearing rumors about four kids that showed up everyone during the ninja exams.

As the Hokage took his seat, he couldn't help but smirk as he thought about what he is about to tell them. "Hello everyone. It is good to see you here. I suppose you are all wondering why I called you all to this meeting." Hiruzen said trying not to grin as they started to ask him questions. Homura was the first to speak. "Yes lord Hokage. We have also been getting reports about four new children that have joined the academy on the last day. Would it to much the presume that you called us here because of them."

"No it would not. Because those four children are the reason for this meeting. Their names are Naruto, Erza, Kin, and Tayuya. They came here to become ninja for Konoha. So they took the test and as far as I know they passed. Not surprising since they were trained outside of Konoha all their lives." Hiruzen said to his adviser. But that answer wasn't satisfying for everyone. Especially a person like Danzo. He wasn't the kind of person who would let something like this slide.

"How can you be so foolish Hiruzen. These four could be enemy spies for all we know. They should have been interrogated and told who they were. You have been getting to laxed in your old age." Danzo said to his former team mate. In the hopes that his words will cause the council to try and make him the new Hokage. But Hiruzen simply smiled at everyone as if he knew something that they didn't know. 'I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out the truth. Their faces are going to be so funny.' Hiruzen thought to himself.

"There was no need for the interrogation. For I know who they are, and what clan or clans they are from. They are descended from from the Uzumaki and Senju clans. To be more exact they are the children of Tsunade Senju and Kushina Uzumaki." Once Hiruzen said that the entire council room went silent. Inoichi Yamanaka's attention was fully on Hiruzen. Shikaku was now fully awake and his eyes were wide open. Choza akimichi dropped the piece of toast that he was eating. Shibi Aburame's glasses actually fell down exposing his dark grey eyes. Koharu and Homura went slack jawed and Danzo went wide eyed.

The Civilian council members were all wide eyed. While Tsume Inuzuka stayed silent. They all thought it was because she was completely surprised. But she was actually silent because she was imagining what she and her female clan mates are going to do with Tsunade and Kushina's children when they come to visit. 'Oh I can't wait for lady Tsunade and lady Kushina's children to come over. I hope they are as dominating as their mothers are.' Tsume thought as she felt her lower lips start to moisten.

Even Hiashi the stoic leader of the Hyuga clan was gaping like a fish at hearing who these children's parents were. But that only led to them having more questions. "Wait lord Hokage. How can lady Tsunade and lady Kushina have children together? I don't think I fully understand." The Anbu commander said to the Hokage. Understanding what the Anbu commander meant everyone else in the council room looked at the Hokage for an explanation. So he told them about how the Uzumaki clan women created a special seal that would allow them to impregnate each other should the males of their clan ever die out. He also told them that while Kin and Tayuya do have Senju and Uzumaki blood. They were adopted by Tsunade and Kushina off of the streets, when they were five. After hearing the Hokage's explanation practically all of the males gained red faces and had nose bleeds. With the exception of Hisashi who only had a slight blush, while Danzo simply took in the information. Hoping to try and create the seal himself for his own Kunoichi and breed them out.

After a few minutes everyone managed to regain their composure from the news. But they still had a few more questions for Hiruzen. "Lord Hokage. You said that Kin and Tayuya do have Senju and Uzumaki blood in them. But they were adopted by lady Tsunade and lady Kushina off of the streets. Could you please tell us where they came from?" Inoichi asked out of curiosity, since he wasn't sure how to children descended from two of the strongest clans. In the world just come out of nowhere.

Knowing that the truth will come out sooner or later. He decided that it would be best to just rip off the bandage now than later. So he explained to the council where Kin and Tayuya came from. What they went through, and how lucky there were found by Tsunade and Kushina when they were. Telling them only what he knew what Kushina and Tsunade told him. Once he was done explaining everything that he knew the council was just speechless.

The civilian side was almost ready to lose their lunch learning about Kin and Tayuya being Orochimaru's test subjects. The clan heads all felt disgusted hearing what Tayuya and Kin had to go through at the hands of Orochimaru. Hiruzen, Homaro and Koharu were just silent thinking about how Orochimaru had fallen so far. While Danzo was only thinking about how he could use that bastards ideas for himself. 'If what Hiruzen said is indeed true. Then Orochimaru managed to find a way to infuse the cells of Hashirama into others. But the drawback to this would be waiting for the child to age and the necessary training. But if this Kin girl truly is half Senju and Uzumaki, then it would be well worth it. As for the other three they could become truly strong Shinobi in the future. With what we've already heard about them, they have a lot of talent in them.' Was all that Danzo could think about when he heard the information.

"Wait if Lord Naruto is the son of lady Tsunade and lady Kushina. And Erza is just lady Kushina's biological daughter, then who is her father." Ask a civilian council that caused everyone to look at the Hokage. Hiruzen smirked in his head thinking about what their faces would look like if he told them the the fourth Hokage was Erza's father. But he knew that would have to remain a secret at least until Erza became chunin or she became an A-rank or S-rank ninja. And by how strong all four of them are already, they aren't that far from becoming high ranking ninja. "Sorry to say that I don't know. As Kushina and Tsunade wouldn't tell be who Erza's father is. But it won't matter since he is in fact dead now." Hiruzen said with a sad tone in his voice.

Hearing this the council all started to wonder who Erza's father is. But after a minute or two the council started to calm down. Once everyone was calm and it didn't take any time at all for some of the civilian council members to ask the Hokage if Naruto would be opened to marriage contracts. But the Hokage said that only Tsunade and Kushina will be able to talk about those, since they are his mothers after all.

After a half an hour of nothing but questions from the council, they all exited the chambers with smiles, knowing that Konoha will be getting two powerful clans back. But the civilian council weren't happy knowing that they won't be able to get Naruto in a marriage contract. They had hoped that they could talk Hiruzen into having Naruto marry one of their daughters. But since only Tsunade or Kushina would let something like that happen, their hope was shattered.

As the council room cleared out, only Hiruzen and the elders stayed behind. "Lord Hokage I feel that we were denied serious information. Knowing that Tsunade had a child, and a child with Kushina Uzumaki of all that. Let alone her giving birth to her own child, and adopting two more children with Senju and Uzumaki blood. Why didn't you inform us of such a thing happening?" Koharu asked her former team mate. Since she and Homura both felt that new children born from the Senju clan were important to know about.

"I'm sorry Koharu. But Tsunade and Kushina told me not to inform anyone of their children at all. And all of you know how dangerous those two are with their tempers. If I hadn't done what they said, I would have lost my testicles!" Hiruzen yelled out with a scared voice as he protected his balls with both his hands. Both Homura and Koharu knew how dangerous when one of those two women was angry. But both of them angry at the same time truly filled them with fear. Causing them to become pale white from in horror. Only Danzo wasn't affected, he simply hated the fact that he didn't know that there were actual decedents of Hashirama Senju.

"Be that as it may, lord Hokage. The fact is that we weren't told about such important information. Had Tsunade and Kushina stayed here, we would have been able to protect them from those who would want to exterminate the Senju and the Uzumaki clan. All around the shinobi world both clans are still respected and feared. The Senju for their mastery of all types of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. While the Uzumaki clan is feared for their mastery over water and wind ninjutsu. And most importantly their mastery over fuinjutsu. The Uzumaki clan even managed to create weapons infused with the power of the elements with their seal mastery. And when their blood mixes the shinobi that is produced have great potential. Who knows how strong all four of these children will become." Danzo said to his old friend, and rival to become Hokage.

"I understand that you are all concerned. But this was for the best. Because if they had stayed they might not have ever met, Tayuya and Kin. Meaning we would only have two Senju, and Uzumaki blood children instead of four." Hiruzen spoke knowing that he was right. Deciding there was no arguing against Hiruzen they left it at that and headed out.

Konoha night  
It was a beautiful clear night over Konoha. Everything was clam and quiet, except for several ninja running around all of Konoha looking for a thief that stole the forbidden scroll. A scroll that contains all of Konoha's most dangerous jutsu and seals. One such jutsu is the Impure world resurrection jutsu. A forbidden jutsu that can bring the dead back to life. As the ninja ran all over the village, certain little Hyuga girl was running with the forbidden scroll on her back. Hinata was running towards a secret area that she was told about by her teacher Mizuki.

But as she was traveling to the secret site, four half Senju and half Uzumaki ninja were fallowing after her. "This isn't good. From what our mothers told us, Hitomi is Hinata's mother. If Hinata becomes a traitor, the Hyuga clan could lose all of their influence." Kin said as she lead the other three to Hinata's location. Thanks to the seal that she placed on Hinata, it was easy to fallow her in the forest. "Then we need to stop her and find out what is happening. If the Hyuga lose all of their power, then everything will become even more complicated." Erza said as she fallowed Kin. Knowing that this was going to end in a fight, they prepared themselves for a fight. Naruto summoned his Gunbai, and Kin summoned her Tanto. Erza summoned Rairyu and Tayuya summoned her flute.

After a few minutes they managed to find Hinata guarding the scroll but she didn't look to sure of herself. All four of them kept watch to see who will appear to take the scroll from her. And to their surprise, it was Mizuki that appeared in the clearing. He told her to hand him the scroll, and she would pass the test he gave her. Seeing that Mizuki wanted the scroll, meant that he was a traitor to the village. So they intervened and went right for the attack. Naruto was the first to attack Mizuki by using a great breakthrough with his Gunbai. Causing Mizuki to be blasted back into the forest.

Hinata was surprised by the four Senju, and Uzumaki blood clan members in the clearing. But before she could say anything, Tayuya jumped right in front of her. Then to Hinata's surprise Tayuya's eyes became the Sharingan and placed her under a genjutsu. The genjutsu caused Hinata to fall asleep so she wouldn't know what happened and think it was just a dream. As Hinata fell asleep Tayuya caught her and placed her on the ground. Now they wouldn't have to tell her about anything that was about to happen here. Once Hinata was asleep they prepared themselves for a fight against Mizuki.

After they were ready, Mizuki came right out of the forest and he was not happy. His clothes were completely tattered and he was missing one of his giant shuriken. "You for kids are amazingly strong. The red feathered lizard over there being able to turn a C-rank jutsu into an A-rank Jutsu. I can't wait to bring all of you to lord Orochimaru. He will reward me greatly with all five of you as his new subordinates."

Hearing that Mizuki was Orochimaru's laky made them furious. During one of Jiraiya's visits after he was told about Kin having the wood-style bloodline like Naruto. He told them how Orochimaru took sixty infants. Then he infused Hashirama's cells into them, leaving only one survivor. Knowing that Orochimaru murdered sixty babies to try an recreate the wood-style abilities made them sick. So they swore that they would end Orochimaru and and all of his subordinates. Meaning that Mizuki wasn't going to leave this forest alive tonight.

As Mizuki prepared to attack them with his last giant shuriken. The four shinobi moved faster than he thought they could, their speed was on pare with high chunin to low jounin level shinobi. Before Mizuki could do anything Tayuya was the first to attack. "Take this you bastard!" Tayuya yelled as she cast the fireball jutsu. Once the jutsu was cast, a fireball twelve feet in diameter was speeding at him from his right. Seeing the fireball coming at him, he jumped into the air to avoid it. But that was a fatal mistake, since the fireball was only a distraction. Kin was the second to take action with her Tanto. Kin was standing in a tree right in front of Mizuki, and pointed her tanto at Mizuki's stomach Ko Gasumi stance. "Elongate!" Kin yelled as she focused pure chakra into the blade, causing the to increase in length and pierce Mizuki's stomach. As the blade penetrated Mizuki's stomach it caused him to be launched back and break through four trees. Once he left through the three trees he hit a fourth tree and stayed there.

As Mizuki tried to get the sword out of his stomach, Erza and Naruto were already on top of him. Ready to finish him off, once and for all. Naruto swung his Gunbai and launched a wind vortex while Erza used Lightning style- lightning dragon jutsu. As soon as they launched the jutsu they combined into one jutsu. "Wing-lightning combination jutsu-Wind lightning dragon vortex!" Erza and Naruto yelled out.

"They can use combination jutsu as well?! Not only can they already use elemental jutsu. But they can already use combination jutsu too?! Iruka was right, these kids must have gone through intense training to make them really strong!" Was the last thing Mizuki said before he was hit by the combination jutsu. As Mizuki was hit he was sent through ten trees was blasted six feet into the ground. If that wasn't bad enough for him all of the trees that he crashed through came crashing on top of him. If he wasn't dead then, he is now from ten twenty-two point two tons of weight crushing him.

But the four didn't just let their guards down because he was crushed by the trees'. All four of them were sensory type ninjas thanks to their Uzumaki clan heritage. They couldn't sense him at all, but that could have been because he managed to teleport away in time. But after a few minutes, Mizuki didn't try and attack them at all. Meaning that he was indeed dead, and wont come and attack them. All four of them walked over to the sleeping Hinata who still has the scroll next to her. "Its a good thing that you put that tracking seal on her Kin. But why did you place that seal on her in the first place?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the scroll of sealing.

"I figured that since Hinata was Hitomi's daughter, it would be in our best interests if we knew where she was, so I placed the seal on her. Also I think she is very cute, and that we should add her to our little harem." Kin said with a lustful smile as she picks up Hinata like a princess. Once they had what they needed, they started to head to the Hyuga compound to give Hinata to her mother. As they left the area, a piece of paper started to fall out of Hinata's right pocket. Erza noticed the paper and grabbed it, so she could see what was written on it. As she read the note, her eyes widened at what was written on it. Once she finished reading she looked back at the area where they killed Mizuki and glared at his unmarked grave.

Hyuga clan compound  
Hitomi Hyuga was currently pacing around her bedroom thinking about her daughter Hinata. After the word was sent out the someone stole the scroll of sealing after her daughter didn't come back after she was supposed too. Hitomi could already put two and two together about that it was Hinata that must have taken the scroll from the Hokage mansion. "Hinata. What have you done? This is going going to put the entire plan that lady Kushina and lady Tsunade have put together. I just hope the Anbu haven't found you and taken you." Was all Hitomi could say to herself as she continued to pace around the room. But before she decided to simply leave the compound to find her daughter by herself. A female Hyuga came into the room wearing a loose fitting Kimono that showed off her curves. "Lady Hitomi! two female branch member guards found lady Hinata. She was carried here by four red headed children. One of witch has a reptilian body and is wearing blue Senju clan armor. They are currently right outside the compound."

Hearing this Hitomi ran out of the room and ran right to the front of the compound where her oldest daughter is. It only took her two minutes to get to the front of the compound from the center at the speed she was going. A soon as she got to the front of the compound she saw he daughter in the arms of a girl with half red hair and half black hair. Seeing the four kids, she automatically knew that these are the children of Tsunade and Kushina.

"You must be lady Hitomi. I am Erza, one of the four children of Tsunade Senju and Kushina Uzumaki. These are my siblings Naruto, Tayuya, and Kin." Erza said as she pointed to each of them in order. Seeing the children and hearing their names, the other Hyuga that were standing around Hitomi all gasped in surprise. While Hitomi simply smiled at the four with all the gratitude that she has. "I thank you for saving my daughter young ones. But if I may ask, do you know why my daughter did this? Why my daughter had the scroll of sealing?" Hitomi asked as she took her daughter from Kin and held her in her arms.

"Its because he threatened you and your daughter. It turns out that he was working for Orochimaru and he wrote on this letter. That Orochimaru knew about your defenses and that if Hinata wouldn't steal the scroll for him. Then Orochimaru would come and steal you and your younger daughter Hanabi for experimentation if she didn't do what he wanted." Erza said as she handed Hitomi the note that she took from Hinata's shorts pocket. Once Hitomi had the note and read it, her face took on a look of rage as she finished the note. Now all she can think about is finding Orochimaru and skinning him alive for forcing her baby girl to steal the scroll of sealing.

With Hinata now safe with her mother, the half Senju and Uzumaki children headed to the Hokage mansion to return the scroll of sealing. As they left Hitomi brought her daughter back into her compound so she make sure that Hinata will be safe and able to meet her new sensei in two days.

Hokage mansion  
Hiruzen was worried that the scroll of sealing was going to fall in the wrong hands. But before his worries got to far out of hand, his surrogate grandchildren appeared in front of his desk with the scroll of sealing in Naruto's hands. Hiruzen was surprised that they had the scroll with them, but before he could ask any questions Naruto placed the scroll on his desk. Then Erza explained to Hiruzen what had really happened and that Mizuki was the one that forced Hinata to steal the scroll of sealing. Under the orders of Orochimaru under the threat that her mother and younger sister would be stolen and experimented on.

Hearing this Hiruzen could only feel sad that his former student had fallen so far and how he is still falling even more. But he was just glad that Hinata was safe with her family and that the scroll was now back where it belonged. He gave them a smile and that they were excused for the night. As Hiruzen placed the scroll back into the safe, he wasn't aware that Naruto had copied everything inside the scroll and brought it back home with them. Now they had everything from the scroll and all of the jutsu and seals that is inside it.

Now all that was left was to pick a jounin to be their team leader. And the only person that came to his mind was Anko. Since she is strong and has what she needs to lead them as an assault team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harem girls  
Team assignments-Anko, Kurama  
Wave arc-Tsunami, Sakura, Kaguya Otsutsuki, and Haku  
Forest of death-Karui, Samui, Ino, Yugito nii  
Preliminaries-Tenten  
Invasion-Temari


End file.
